


America the Beautiful (United States of America #1)

by 37054ljH



Series: The United States of America [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 50 states - Freeform, America is secretly a woman, America loves all her children equally, America-centric, And the states with her, Angst, Asexual Pregnancies, Drama, Gen, I assure you, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Mentions of Traumatic Events, Mentions of War, Mentions of child neglect, Mentions of genocide, Nation bashing, No Romance, References of Mental Illness, References of PTSD, She is also the mother of 51 children, The family's lives are not all sunshine and rainbows, The nations will not meet the states in here., They are also very protective of her, light comedy, mentions of abuse, supernatural powers, the states, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 31,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: You probably know about America. Who doesn't really? Everyone knows he's a burger lover, obnoxious, can't be serious for five seconds, and a very tall man who enjoys being called a hero, but what if you were completely wrong about him, or rather "her"?What if you didn't know that America is more destructive than you believe? What if you didn't know the true America, the one who is more calm, cunning, and intelligent, with an I.Q. of over 300? What if you didn't know that she is a mother?A mother of 51 children, the states of her nation, all except one who were created from the very nations America has been deceiving since the day she was created, and the ones who she's hiding from to protect herself, her people, and her states?She is like a ticking time bomb, waiting to designate. So how long will America be able to keep her secrets? After all, you can't lie forever.Originally published on Wattpad on March 26, 2016





	1. Prologue

_"You must disguise yourself like the white man, and do be sure to never allow yourself to be seen, daughter."_

Those were the words her mother had told her before England, France, and Finland had found her.

America still remembers them like they were only yesterday, when she was still a child colony, under no threat of being discovered as a girl. That was, until the settlers arrived, whose skin were as white as her own, and who looked nothing like her mother or her mother's people. 

America may have been young during that time, but she wasn't stupid nor naive. Not one bit. She knew everyone was afraid, and for good reason, for their way of living was going to be forever changed, and not in their favor. America's mother, Native America, feared the worst, and disguised her daughter as a boy, knowing women were seen as tools for men, which America herself would later see face-to-face as she grew up under England's care.

A lot of the male countries were sexist back then, and while they have gotten better today, America couldn't stop hiding herself. Force of habit she guessed, but America could only imagine what could've been if she had been found out.

Just the thought of that always made her cringe.

So, to protect herself, America kept up her male facade, wearing many layers of clothing to look more buff, concealed heels to make herself look taller, and retained the childish and arrogant personality so no one would know her true intelligent, serious, and calm personality. America didn't think she would be that good of an actress, as no one, not even England, or her observant brother Canada, noticed. 

America really only had one solution for that: they were too ignorant, all of them.

Though, she much prefers it that way than any.

Back then, while she grew up, America would always learn when she was going to be visited by England or other male countries, so she would have time to make herself look like a boy. Luckily, they hadn't suspected a thing, not even when America noticed the unbelievable.

She was pregnant.

She didn't think it was possible, but when other colonies began appearing in her country, she knew then, but it switched to the fear of being found out that she was female and somehow having a child. The only people she trusted with this information was her maids and even her future boss, George Washington, bless their souls. 

Lucky still, unlike normal pregnant women, America didn't show her developing child, so she wouldn't need to worry about the countries or England seeing her mysterious pregnancy, but she was more worried over when it was time to give birth.

Until one day when America had woken up in her bed to see a sleeping baby in her arms. She had been so shocked she almost dropped the bundle, and the fact that she looked exactly like her caretaker made it worse.

She would eventually learn the little one was Virginia.

To protect her child, America always gave her to a maid when someone would visit her, and as more colonies began to appear, America would always wake up to a new baby, either crying or sleeping, and that first created the thirteen colonies.

They were her first children, and she started to have more after the Revolutionary War.

America truly didn't mean to hurt England, but it wasn't like she had any other choice! He should've known she couldn't have controlled the minds of her people, and she couldn't blame them for wanting to be free of his monarchy, as said king was being cruel to them. So, America had no choice but to join in the fight, even if it meant going against her former caretaker.

Even today, she hadn't healed from that, and obviously, so didn't England, but he didn't have to bring it up from time to time when he thought she was being stupid.

She couldn't believe that the once kind man (despite being sexist) could be so inconsiderate, and she was glad none of the children she mysteriously had with him inherited that from him.

She had to keep him in the dark however, not only to protect herself, but also her children, her 51 children.

Her male name is Alfred F. Jones, but her real name is Emily, and this is how her states came to be and how their fathers impacted them in the future.


	2. Virginia

It had been a normal day in 1606, and that was the first time America learned that she was going to have children.

When she was pregnant with Virginia, or Evelyn Jones/Kirkland.

_Flashback_

_America wasn't feeling well today.  She felt weak, tired, and most of all she felt sick. What confused her however was the fact that nothing was wrong with her country or her people. So if that wasn't the case, what was wrong with her?_

_"M'lady? Is everything alright?" America's head maid, Mary, asked. Mary was a mature woman who was quite wise beyond her years, and there was this strength about her that would draw anyone in._

_Normally America would greet her, but she felt too weak. However, she forced herself to speak._

_"Hello Mary...how are you this morning?"_

_Somehow, Mary didn't hear the croak in her mistress' voice, nor did she first see said woman slowly collapsing. "I would say that I'm fine, but I would be lying there. I swear to the dear Lord those slacking off maids are going to be the death of me! Miss, what's the matter with you? Miss? Miss!"_

_America had now collapsed, and the concerned voice of Mary was the last thing she heard before darkness took over._

_~~~_

_America woke up in her bed, a wet cloth on her head, and her head doctor next to her._

_"Oh, good, you're awake," he mused, leaning over her. "How do you feel Miss?"_

_"Tired," America croaked._

_He nodded. "I am not surprised by that. However, is it alright if I ask you a question or two?"_

_America nodded, signifying him to continue._

_"Are you married, by any chance?"_

_Confused, America nodded in the negative._

_"Well, has there been any physical contact with a man?"_

_America shook her head again._

_The man sighed, now looking just as confused as she was. "Well, I'm afraid I do not understand what this is, but Miss, you are with child."_

_If it was possible for the heart to stop, America's surely did, and any traces of sleep vanished from her._

_"WHAAAAT?!"_

_End Flashback_

She didn't believe it at first, that she was with child, but it was apparent, especially when she would feel kicks from time to time.

America could always feel that life develop within her, despite her stomach not expanding to show her growing fetus. While she was grateful it would allow no one to become suspicious, it concerned her at first, as that told her that something could be wrong with the child.

Then she had given birth.

America had been sleeping that early morning, when she felt something she was fairly certain she hadn't held the night before in her arms, and upon opening her eyes to investigate, she saw her.

A baby girl, wrapped up in a dark green blanket, sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Shocked awake, America shot from her pillows, almost dropping the child. The sudden motion also awoke said child, and as her emerald green eyes stared up at America, America's breath had hitched.

This child looked exactly like England. Oh God, how was that possible?

From then on, America had named the girl Evelyn, so she wouldn't always be called Virginia.

Virginia would be America's oldest child, born in 1607, the year when the colony had been founded, though she wouldn't receive statehood until the Wednesday of June 25, 1788. Evelyn would also be her first child with England, who America would later learn impregnated her when his people first came to Virginia's territory. The same would continue to happen for many years to come.

Evelyn looked exactly like her father; with his blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and pale skin, but her hair was silkier, her bangs a perfect wall of blonde covering her forehead, and in personality, she was calm, level-headed, and patient. Nothing like her father, but at the same time, so alike him.

Despite being afraid though, America immediately fell in love with the child when she laid eyes on her.

Virginia was a very beautiful child, and she never cried much unless she needed something, and even then, she had been patient with her mother. Sometimes America thought she was Native America.

Her maids also loved Virginia, and would care for her themselves when America was at work or when a male country was visiting, like her caretaker, England. 

America didn't want to imagine the man's reaction when he realized he was now a father.

Then, when Evelyn was almost two (nineteen in actual), America was pregnant again, this time, with New York.

Virginia made sure to help care for her younger siblings (whether it be half or full-blooded), so her mother wouldn't be so stressed raising so many kids. America was happy that Virginia and the majority of her children could take care of themselves, even when they were small, because being a mother sometimes had its cons.

Back to Evelyn, she would grow up to be a lovely-looking young woman, with her thick hip-length hair that had a wave to it, calming aura, and how ancient she looks.

By ancient, Evelyn would always be seen wearing a simple white dress with a rope belt, a long dark green cloak, and barefoot. It sometimes made America think her daughter was a nymph, lost and alone.

Her daughter also happened to have inherited her father's "imaginary friends", and love for magic.

Yup, her appearance also made her look like a mage, and a beautiful one at that.

If England knew of her existence, he would've been proud of her.

But America didn't want her former caretaker to know now.

The children she had with England may not hate their father, but she was still frightened on what will happen if her states were found out.

 


	3. New York

America had become pregnant once again in the year of 1626 when Peter Minuit of the Dutch came to her lands. She knew they came from not only feeling them enter her lands, but she had been there to see it for herself.

_Flashback_

_America watched as more Dutch settlers came to shore, the shouts of men likely going to be heard for miles. None of them noticed the woman above them, watching silently, but America preferred it that way._

_She had her arms crossed over her stomach, where she felt a small kick. It was weak of course, but she felt it. It was enough to tell America that she was once again with child, and who the father was now was apparent._

_It was him; the Netherlands._

_America, while having nothing against the older nation, didn't trust him. Not only was he a heavy smoker, but America knew he was the world-dominating kind of man. He did not have a positive view on women (except for his sister) either, even if it was tame compared to the other nations, and this would eventually lead to America's fear of him finding out of the child he had with her._

_After that, America and rushed back home, knowing Netherlands was going to be visiting her._

_End Flashback_

Later, America had given birth to his son, Ryker, with Virginia watching the whole thing. Ryker was at first known as New Netherlands, but when the British came, he was renamed New York after the Duke of York.

Virginia had been there to witness the birth of her younger half-brother, and was there when America woke up to find the sleeping baby New York in her arms.

 _"It was beautiful Mother,"_ Virginia had told her when describing Ryker's birth.  _"Your whole form began to glow blue, and then it expanded, showing a silhouette of a full-grown man before becoming a baby. Then, the light was gone, and he was in your arms."_

The other maids told her the same thing, also fascinated by how the two states were birthed. America wished she would be able to see it, but she wouldn't be able to unless it had been video taped or painted.

As he was growing up, Ryker was, like his older half-sister, calm and composed, though he, luckily, didn't inherit his father's smoking habit, nor his dominating personality. However, as he became a young man, Ryker was clearly very protective of his family, and wouldn't hesitate to use either his words or fists to prove it.

Ryker, like his father, liked simple things, though he didn't mind receiving elegant gifts if given them. America and her other children knew that deep down, under his business-like and sometimes stone-cold demeanor when around other people, he was a sweetheart and a big mama's boy, and completely understanding of his mother's situation, though that didn't mean he always agreed to it. America saw that, even though he never spoke a word about it.

In appearance, Ryker was the mirror-image of Netherlands, if it hadn't been for his sky blue eyes, the only thing he inherited from America. He had also developed an interest in his father's culture, and would often practice it himself at home. 

Oh dear, if Netherlands knew of this, he would've been proud of his son.

Of course, America knew the other countries were going to know of all of her secrets sooner or later, but she just hoped that when that happened, she and her children would be prepared.


	4. Massachusetts

Massachusetts, or Felix Jones/Kirkland, was America's second child with England, and her third child by far. He had been born during the Mayflower Compact in the year of 1630, which brought Puritans from England to the "new world" through a voyage called the Mayflower.

America remembered seeing those people land for the first time on her soils, and when she felt the first kick of the now developing child within her.

_Flashback_

_America watched from the trees as the ship, the Mayflower, came in sight in the distance on the ocean body. Soon after, people were brought up in smaller canoes, hungry for food, thirsty for pure drinking water, and overall happy to finally be on land. America smiled at them, glad to see her future citizens happy, when she felt a small kick in her womb._

_A new colony would be forming, and soon._

_Accompanying America was her two-year-old daughter, Virginia, and, in America's arms, was the baby New York, sleeping peacefully. Virginia held on to her mother's flowing skirt as she watched the people below getting themselves comfortable, her already long blonde hair and cloak flowing with the wind. She soon looked up at America._

_"A new colony is forming," she said._

_America smiled at her and nodded. "You are right Evelyn. It's forming right here, right now."_

_End Flashback_

On the day of the birth of Massachusetts, America had been grateful she left Ryker in the care of her maids, as she had woken up to a baby's cry. Opening her eyes, America's eyes fell onto a wailing infant who appeared to be the carbon copy of her, except he had England's shaggy hair. In hopes of calming the distressed baby, America began to lightly rock him. This different movement silenced the baby, and he looked up at his mother with confusion.

America remembered naming him Felix right there on the spot.

Virginia also happened to be with her, and the maids came in not too long after Felix had calmed, one of them holding Ryker. Both babies stared at each other for so long America wondered if they were having a staring contest. Virginia, meanwhile, placed a small kiss on Felix's head, the sign of a loving older sister. Ryker, meanwhile, gave a little whine at being left out, so Evelyn kissed his head too.

America smiled at that, loving how her children genuinely cared for one another, despite the heated arguments they have from time to time.

When he was old enough to walk and speak, it was apparent that Felix was like England in personality. One time, America had been horrified to find him drinking alcohol, and then acting exactly like England when he was drunk.

After he was sober, America gave him a good scolding, but even today, that didn't stop him from drinking from time to time. However, one thing Felix didn't inherit from his father was his love for magic, though he did also see "imaginary friends" like his older sister, and even named the flying bunny he was seeing "Flying Blue Bunny" or FBB.

America remembered laughing so hard she almost died from the lack of air, while Virginia smiled and greeted the little rabbit the way her younger brother would.

However, ever since the horrific Salem Witch Trials in his town of Salem, Felix made a vow to never use magic, and America knew he still had nightmares about that event. Anyone would if they had to witness it themselves.

Felix also would try to keep in his fiery temper for his mother, as he knew that she was having a hard time raising her other children by herself, so he would try to help in whatever way he could, though that didn't stop him from using the words his father was known to use when angry or irritated, like "wanker" or "bloody hell", or something like that in between.

America's second son with England truly was like his father more than his mother, and it made the latter sad, but for a different reason altogether.

For England would never know the true America without feeling inclined to use her for his own needs. No matter how much she would wish it, she knew it was a fool's dream.


	5. Maryland

It was three human years after Felix's birth when the British Lord Baltimore, or George Calvert, and other British settlers arrived at that new piece of land to seek refuge for English Catholics. That land would eventually be named Maryland, chosen by King Charles I in honor of his wife, Queen Henrietta Maria.

Of course, when the Lord Baltimore and the other Catholics settled down there, America had the gut feeling that she would be having another child soon.

She had been right. After she woke up, America saw a baby girl, peacefully sleeping in her arms. She looked exactly like her, America had thought, with her wheat hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Of course, the older woman had named the baby Maryland, Mary, in honor of her now deceased maid.

Mary was a very peaceful young woman, and she loved the outdoors due to her agriculture and how the climate made it very possible for crops to grow year round. Though, despite being England's daughter, she didn't inherit the "imaginary friends" or any of his other magical habits.  However, she was magical in her special way, as America heard that some people mistook her for the Greek goddess of the harvest, Demeter.

In appearance, Mary's hair reached her waist, her body was slender and muscular from working on her harvest, and she was always seen wearing a crown made of wheat (or sometimes leaves or her state flower) and even carrying said grains in her arms. This was also due to her peaceful nature, which further made people see her as the goddess Demeter.

Of course, Mary was, and always will be, America's little Demeter, and it was an affectionate nickname her siblings would give her in due time.

Mary was always seen wearing a white sundress and tending to the garden, often becoming upset if people harmed the forests or farmland. Even today she still hated it, but America wouldn't have it any other way. 

In fact, the world needed more people like Mary in the world.

"Earth takes care of us, and yet so many people are taking advantage of that," Mary once told her mother. "If they don't stop this, future generations will suffer because of them."

America couldn't agree more.

Though, it wasn't just the people, but the growing populations in her country.

America would try to bring this up and see if they could make each country government have only two children per family at a certain age and even encourage couples to not have children if they didn't want them. However, that would only risk her true identity being discovered, and America couldn't have that just yet.

But...at the same time, America knew she had to bring this to an end, whether she liked it or not, in the future, or else her cowardice would lead to the poor health of her people.


	6. Rhode Island

1636\. It was the year the new colony Rhode Island would be born. It started after Roger Williams migrated to the "new world" with other colonists, such as the feminist Anne Hutchinson, who had been banished from Boston not only because of her feminist beliefs, but also for her religious beliefs.

America guessed that was where her son, Benjamin, developed his gender equality and slight religious ideals.

Ben, like America's older children, had been conceived and born the way they have, and he was also her fourth child with England. As soon as she saw him quietly whimpering in her arms, America had remembered naming him after Benjamin Franklin, for something told her to name him that.

As the years passed, America sometimes thought her son was nearly like Benjamin Franklin, a very good man. That Ben was like another father to America, and she still misses him dearly after he passed away in 1790, though his spirit did come to visit her from time to time. 

To him, America was like a daughter, which he would often remind her of.

Back to her son, Ben bore a striking resemblance to both of his parents, with his father's appearance, including his thick eyebrows, but he was calmer and more accepting than the older man when that portion was concerned. He also liked simple things, so he would often be seen wearing a farmer's shirt and trousers. Due to his more colder climate and fishing, he would often love to fish in his spare time.

Also, Ben had inherited his mother's ability to see spirits, which was both a blessing and a curse in itself. If you thought about it, it's more of a curse than a gift, because more than often, America and Ben would experience trapped and pained souls, who would beg the two of them to help them and save them from their pain. Sadly, the only thing the mother and son could do was try and make the pain as bearable as possible.

That was all they could do to help them, and it would often haunt the two of them for years, maybe longer.

In many ways, Ben was a lot like his father, except he saw spirits of the dead, like America.

Once, Ben had asked her this;  _"Mother, why are these people in pain?"_

Truthfully, America didn't know the answer to that, as there were many ways for people to be in pain, even in death, but she just went for what first came to mind.  _"I don't know Ben. I really don't know."_

America truly didn't, and she couldn't bare to lie to her child about something like that.


	7. Connecticut

Rhode Island hadn't been the only colony founded in 1636. In fact, America had found herself pregnant with three children around that time, but their dates of birth were different, so technically, as they were in the womb at the same time, they were triplets.

Connecticut, or Victoria Jones/Kirkland, had been born shortly after Rhode Island, or Benjamin, and shortly before her sister, New Hampshire. Victoria was a bit of an odd child (in appearance that was), as she had hair that was as black as night and very pale skin, though she did inherit her mother's sky blue eyes.

America in the beginning really didn't know what to think of her daughter, even though she loved her just as much as she loved her other children, but Victoria always seemed so...fearful. She seemed very scared of being seen practicing religion, as the people who first colonized her didn't allow religious freedom, that America could understand, as the other colonies didn't allow it at first. However, most of the time Victoria just seemed really cold and distant, especially when she was just a child.

America couldn't decide if it was from her poor soil, or her very, very cold winters.

If the latter was the case, then it also must be the reason for the girl's unusual appearance.

However, America sometimes was afraid for her, for Victoria was known to snap at her siblings from time to time at the most random of times.

However, her siblings, mainly Virginia, Maryland, and Rhode Island, were patient with her, knowing more than anyone else that Victoria was only scared that she would be abandoned. Upon learning of this, America confronted her that one time, and asked her kindly that she explain what she's really feeling.

 _"I don't want to be alone,"_  was Victoria's answer.  _"The winter's are so cold...so cold. The people are searching for people to harm. I can't stand it Mother! I just want it to stop! I don't want to be alone..."_

_"Then don't push us away Victoria. Don't push me away. Don't push your siblings away. If you do, then your worst fears will come true. Trust me dear, I have seen this happen to the people I care for, and I don't want you joining them."_

Victoria had followed her mother's advice, and although it was hard for her at first, she managed to show her siblings and even America that she truly cared for them the way she was supposed to, and even today she was still perfecting it, but America was glad to see her daughter trying.

Trying was better than not doing anything at all.

Throughout the years, Victoria had dedicated herself to caring for her younger siblings, helping her mother with them when she needed it and when she wasn't present to do the job herself. America remembered when she hugged Victoria and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She had been shocked when Victoria actually started to cry.

Her reason? Because that always told her that she was loved and wanted.

America's heart always tugged when she heard that. Just what was her family turning into?


	8. New Hampshire

Melanie.

She came after Rhode Island and shortly Connecticut, making her the colony of New Hampshire, founded when Captain John Mason and John Wheelwright, as well as other colonists, arrived in 1636. The captain had named the land "New Hampshire" after the land on which he grew up in England.

And thus Melanie Jones/Kirkland was conceived.

Although she was in the womb around the same time as Benjamin and Victoria, she had been born a while after. For countries, one year was like ten years for humans. America knew she shouldn't have been surprised when Melanie was born with black hair, just like her older triplet sister, Victoria, but she had.

Melanie looked like the younger version of Victoria despite their various similarities, though Melanie was more gentle and accepting in personality than Victoria had been, and while Victoria wore Gothic dresses, Melanie wore bright colors. Their hair styles were different too; while Victoria's hair was long, Melanie kept hers to her shoulders. Due to once being a royal colony under England, Melanie really acted like a princess; elegant, polite, and sweet.

Even today she acted like that, but to America, Melanie will always be her little princess.

Though, Victoria and Melanie, despite being the best of friends, were known to fight with each other almost every day.

For example?

"Bloody hell Melanie, I told you to not replace my dresses with yours! You know I hate that color!" Victoria yelled at her sister, who was giggling in delight as if her sister wasn't yelling at her to begin with.

"But Victoria dear, you must at least try! Who knows, you might even like it!"

Victoria's eyebrow twitched."I hate you."

Melanie gasped, feigning hurt, before she became that of a scolding mother. "How cruel of you dear sister! You know I may have to go tell Mother about this. You know she doesn't permit that behavior in this house!"

A vein now popped out of Victoria's temple. "Why you--!"

That happened in the 1800's, and even today those arguments gave America a headache. Like when she had to scold the two of them in Ben's place, as he would always keep the two girls in line when she couldn't.

"Have the two of you forgotten once more?" America had asked slowly. "I have told you countless times to not fight over something as simple as this. Victoria, I understand that you don't like Melanie's fashions, but try them on and see how you like it, and then you can judge them from there."

Melanie let out a triumphant smile at Victoria, who glared at her before nodding to her mother without a word.

"And Melanie?" America continued with a sickly sweet voice, causing both sisters to freeze in terror. They hated it when their mother gave them  _that_  look. "I've told you time and time again that it's not nice to force people into things they don't want to. You know better than that, both of you! Now, for doing this, you both are not to receive any breakfast tomorrow morning!"

"Huh?! B-But Mother--!" both girls tried to protest.

"Don't "But Mother" me young ladies, unless you want me to forbid you lunch also?"

That shut the girls up.

America knew she was being harsh, but her daughters had to understand that everyone had their limits, and she was about to reach hers if they didn't stop arguing and scaring the younger children. Hell, they were scaring both Hawaii  _and_ little Alaska with their antics, and Alaska already had enough on her plate.

If only America could've protected her older children from the wars that they would soon be witness to.


	9. Delaware

Although the Delaware river and bay were first explored in 1609, two human years after the founding of Virginia, Delaware's soil was not colonized until 1638 when the Dutch colonist Peter Minuit and the New Sweden Company arrived. This lead to the creation of a new American child.

Josef Jones/Oxenstierna was his father's son all right, with his often unnerving stare, calm and silent personality (but he was playful and easily flustered deep down), and short blonde hair. He also enjoyed making furniture, glass crafts, and art, just like Sweden.

It really made sense that Sweden would be Josef's father, obviously because of the New Sweden Company that would lead to the creation of the colony that would eventually become the state of Delaware. Even if America didn't know that, Josef's striking resemblance to Sweden would be enough proof that said older nation was the father.

Josef also proved that, while still a child around the time of the thirteen colonies, he was anything but stupid and naive, just as his mother was when she was around the age he was then. He knew what was going on with his mother and her would-be former caretaker, England, and knew war was coming, sooner or later. Luckily for America, the war didn't happen until the thirteen colonies were old enough to take care of themselves, but she couldn't say the same for the little children she would have during or shortly before that time.

Once, Josef was a part of New Netherlands in 1655 until the English took over about nine human years later. This way, Josef was knowledgeable about the cultures of not only his father's country, but also of the Netherlands and of the English, and allowed him to blend in much easier with the people. However, he often couldn't hide the fact that, like America and Josef's older half-brother, Rhode Island, he could see spirits. Though he was much more accepting of this gift than his mother and half-brother, that didn't mean it didn't bother him from time to time.

"Emotional pain is often worse than any physical pain," America remembered Josef telling her and his siblings.

She wasn't lying when she said she knew some talents were more of a curse than a gift, something of which she informed Rhode Island of before Josef was born.

Well, but at least they could all go through it together.

If only she could say the same about the war that was coming faster than America thought or the threat of her true identity and her children being discovered.


	10. North and South Carolina

The year was now 1653 and 1663 respectively, and America didn't have anymore children during that time, but she wasn't stupid to the fact that more were coming. This was also the same year she would be with children once more, when the Virginia colonists, the Lords Proprietors and the Charter of Carolina, settled in the lands that would soon become North and South Carolina.

Eventually, America gave birth to a boy, Allan Jones/Kirkland, or North Carolina, in 1653, and then a daughter, South Carolina, or Rachelle, a year later.

Allan, due to the size of his colony before half of it was taken over by his younger sister in 1712, was a tall man who towered over his older siblings. Eventually, the one state that would tower over him would be Texas, both in size and shape.

His (as well as Rachelle's) hair was also more of a darker brown than his family and his eyes matched, and America guessed he inherited that from his maternal grandmother, though his skin was pale than tan due to his working indoors.

As he became a young man, Allen would always dress that a businessman, and his professional personality would immediately cause others to assume that he was indeed a businessman. Though he was more than that, even America would see him like that. Rachelle soon followed his example when she was old enough to take her own job.

However, during the slave era, America had never felt so ashamed of herself until the Civil War and Civil Rights Movement was over and done with. While some of her southern children managed to disagree with the slavery, North and South Carolina were completely different. They had agreed to it like it was a part of God's will, and every time she saw them, America couldn't look at them for long periods of time. Hell, they were often seen smoking the tobacco the poor slaves would harvest.

In fact, both siblings didn't know how much damage they were causing their mother, until those two events were over.

North Carolina, despite being a prideful man (which he inherited from England unfortunately), immediately apologized to his mother and promised to never attempt that again, and South Carolina, well, it look a while for her to apologize, until she received a beating and a curse from Virginia, who also disagreed with slavery.

Even today, America couldn't help but feel disappointed with her son and daughter, though she was happy they were different today and more accepting of the different skin tones. She thought she raised them both better than that.

Well, at least she knew now how England felt when she abandoned him.


	11. New Jersey

The year was 1664, shortly after the birth of South Carolina, and it was the same year that New York would have a full-blooded younger sibling.

That sibling was New Jersey, or Alida Jones.

Alida, despite being a British colony during her early childhood years and being officially founded by English colonists, had first been founded by the Dutch, so it would make sense that Netherlands would be her father. However, she also had some characteristics from England, allowing her to switch between being a full-blooded Dutch or a full-blooded English girl, which even today made no sense to America.

Soon, it became apparent when Alida was old enough that she was female version of her father, with most of his personality and, to America's dismay, smoking habits, though she didn't do it as much as Netherlands did because of how her mother disapproved.

However, New York seemed to encourage it sometimes. After a while, America gave up on trying to get him to stop encouraging his sister and for said sister to stop smoking. Even though the smoking would not kill or negatively affect her like it would with regular humans, it still wasn't a good habit to have, so America had to take comfort in the fact that Alida didn't do it often unless she was stressed or bored.

Despite this, Alida was a hardworking young woman, who can be found sometimes working on her farm, and damn was she a good cook. Out of affection and awe, her siblings nicknamed her "Miss Bread Maker" because, according to them, she makes the best bread anywhere. America knew this was due to her colony being able to grow many crops. She also was very manly in the way she worked (not that America saw anything wrong with that), as she was exceptionally skilled in shipbuilding and even making things out of iron.

New York also taught her how to break dance, the moves of which she probably absorbed into her head like a sponge. According to Alida, break dancing was like "flying and being free from the troubles of real life. You don't have anything to worry about, and you're able to lose yourself in the music, dancing like there's no tomorrow. Here, you're fearless and ready to take on the world, no matter what the price."

How was it that even today her children continue to stun America, both in the good and bad way? 

She didn't know, but she wished that she was more of a better mother to all of them. However, America knew this wasn't entirely her fault, because her children were growing up, and she couldn't protect them forever.

That's what really hurts the most about being a parent.

It was letting go.


	12. Pennsylvania

It was now 1682, and America knew the Revolutionary War was coming soon, though it would still be a long way away if you were a human. By now, America's children were either about eight or two years in the physical age. It would also be around the time that the colony of the state that would be Pennsylvania would be created.

It started when William Penn, an English colonist, came to that new soil of land, where he, along with other colonists, turned it into a colony. This created a new life to form, a baby called Juliette.

Juliette was a strange child in body, as when America woke up to see a baby silently staring up at her with confusion, the older woman realized she bore a striking resemblance to a certain albino nation, despite being founded by the British. However, she would later learn that it was because of her eventual German population and several buildings being named after Prussia, though she still had England's blood within her too.

Though, while Juliette looked exactly like Prussia, she didn't have his egotistical personality and his love for the word "awesome", though she does become that way when excited. Juliette was much more ladylike, studious, and formal than her father was most of the time. Even today, she enjoyed wearing dresses and keeping her long, thigh-length silver hair in a medieval bun. 

Juliette was like a role model for her younger siblings, with her motherly and often stern ways, and America was thankful she was able to keep the energetic states in line when needed.

As she was growing up, like Virginia was when she was still a baby, Juliette didn't cry unless she needed something and did like attention from time to time. She was often looked after by Virginia too and the others when America was out for work. Sometimes America thought her daughter was becoming a second Virginia, except without the magic and very, very ancient look.

Both girls looked exactly like their fathers though, and America almost had to count that as a similarity.

However, Juliette, in all her glory, wasn't stupid on why her mother was hiding both herself and her children from the rest of the world, but that didn't mean she didn't question her mother about it.

 _"Muti, vhy do jou hide?"_  she had asked with her German accent. America once noticed many men swooned just from her voice alone, and even today that's not changed.

 _"From what dear?"_  America asked.

 _"From zhe world,"_  Juliette clarified, her ruby red eyes gazing deep into her mother's soul.  _"Vhat vill happen if zhey do find out?"_

America didn't reply for several minutes, but Juliette didn't push her, instead patiently waiting for her answer.

 _"I don't know,"_  she admitted, glancing at her feet.  _"I truly don't."_

Juliette didn't press the topic after that.

Sometimes America envied her daughter's ability to understand so quickly. However, she couldn't be someone else, not even one of her children. It was always like this; Sometimes, she would be understanding, but the rest of the time, she is unable to be that way. 

The ugly reality was before all of them, and it always took a closer look to see it. In the end, people will never truly understand each other.

It was as simple as that, and the countries proved that to each other time to time again, and will continue to do so for many years to come.


	13. Texas

So strange, that despite not being of the thirteen colonies, Texas was born before Georgia in 1690, just eight human years after the birth of Pennsylvania. He was also a strange boy indeed, having French, Spanish, and Mexican blood (oh god Diego was going to have a heart attack if he learned about this). However, being Spanish Texas around the time of his birth, it would make a lot of sense that Spain would be the father of Rex, despite having France's and Mexico's blood within him.

Rex was the definition of a big boy due to the size of his state. America remembered giving him that name because of his large size when he was a baby, how he roared like a dinosaur at that age, and how energetic he was as he was growing up. Even today he lived true to his name, as he towered over North Carolina and everyone around him and intimidated anyone who didn't know the big sweetheart within, even serving as eye candy to anyone who saw him without a shirt. 

Because according to them? He had muscles and a body that could put any bodybuilder to shame, long and shaggy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that could draw you in, and the cowboy attire he wears just adds to the effect.

True, Rex was very rough and more than capable of taking down a bull and handling the wildest of horses, but he was very gentle at heart, especially towards his family. However, he would be anything but if you threatened someone he cared for. Not only that, but he was very protective of his mother and his younger siblings, and even said this when America told him what could happen if the other countries knew of his existence:

_"Let 'em come Mama! I'll show 'em blockheads who're they're dealing with here!"_

America couldn't hold back a smile at that, and pitied any country who would cross Rex.

Well, still, she couldn't deny the fact that he was often a troublemaker, and it sometimes took both Virginia and Pennsylvania to keep him in line! 

"Um...howdy Mama?" Rex was smiling nervously up at his mother, who smiled back at him, except her smile was filled with malice. Why was America so angry? Well, Rex had ruined the garden while playing rough with his horses, again.

"Oh Rex honey," America sang, smile becoming more menacing. "Should you and I talk about this once more?"

"No! I'm sorry, I'll try not to do it again Mama! I'm sorry!!" With that, the big boy took off running, fearing for his life. America giggled creepily as she watched her son run away, thinking it was so ironic, that the bigger and stronger of the two was scared of  _her_. 

Well, you know what they say: Mothers are scary. Whoever said that couldn't have been more right.

Still, if this goes on, America knew Rex was going to be the death of not only her, but of everyone in their family.

Well, if that happens, at least they'll die happy.


	14. Vermont

_America knew the poor maid couldn't help it, but Felicia surely couldn't have chosen the worst time to get Texas his afternoon bottle. England was visiting today, and America was currently cooking for him--mostly so he wouldn't destroy her and a few of her children's prized kitchen. Besides, when you live with France for a little while, you do tend to pick up some things along the way._

_While she was cooking, Felicia sprinted into the kitchen, baby Texas in her arms. The big baby was currently sucking on his thumb, showing he was hungry, and Felicia was doing her absolute best to get the formula before rushing back out. Normally that wouldn't be so bad when a male country was here, but England was in the kitchen, so that was a whole different story._

_"America," England began, staring at the door Felicia exited from, "why is a baby here?"_

_America really hated her luck right now, but she forced herself to laugh obnoxiously and wave her hand in dismissal. "Oh, that was Felicia's baby," she answered in her male voice. "It's usually that time for him to eat, so that's why Felicia was here!"_

_England bought the story, and inwardly America sighed in relief. She wouldn't know what to do if he learned she was mysteriously having children._

_And speaking of which, there was a new child in her, one that was created by England too._

_~~~_

That child was the personification of the Vermont Republic, a baby boy named Trevor. He was born in 1724 after the Province of the Massachusetts Bay built Fort Drummer near Brattleboro and other forts. So, it really made sense that England was the father of yet another child, especially one who was once a province of New Hampshire.

Trevor was so silent when America woke up one morning to find him quietly staring up at her in her arms. He watched her with confused but calculating dark brown eyes, clearly wondering who she was to him. He also seemed to enjoy making Rex cry too, as he would often pull on the latter's cheek, his hair, or his toys. America scolded him so many times on that, but Trevor wasn't fazed.

That was pretty much enough to tell America that Trevor, although serious, knowledgeable in politics, and cunning when in some kind of battle, was very mischievous too. He enjoyed teasing Rex, especially about his hobby, which Texas never took well. However, Trevor was very careful when teasing his mother, as the woman was very calm and would counterattack with a tease of her own, one that would have Trevor spluttering for hours on end.

Now, like Texas, Vermont wasn't a part of the thirteen colonies, even though many people from Vermont fought in the American Revolution.  That was where Trevor developed his ability of working behind the scenes, a skill favored in war, as well as politics. He also didn't go with something unless he had a backup plan too, due to the fact that he was a "reluctant republic".

Trevor's earlier people favored a political union rather than independence, hence the name of a reluctant republic.

Either way, America had been lucky that day that her secret was still that: a secret. With war looming on the horizon, the last thing both she and her children needed was the secret to be out. Felicia was only doing what America wanted her to do, and now America had to prepare herself for the upcoming war and the next children that will become a part of her country.


	15. Georgia

_The year was now 1732, and the Revolutionary War was coming the American family's way like a runaway train. However, America couldn't bring herself to really care about that at the moment._

_Why? Because the already large family had a new addition to it. A beautiful baby boy with ginger hair, adorable freckles on his rosy pink cheeks, and forest green eyes that sparkled. America had woken up that morning with a whimpering baby in her arms, but when he realized whose arms he was in, he silenced and glanced up at his mother with confusion. Then, his cheeks flamed, and he tried making himself invisible under the blanket he was in._

_America remembered naming him, of course, George._

_Though, the toddler and infant sleeping with her, four-year-old Texas and ten-month-old Vermont (who were both known for sneaking into their mother's bedroom even after they became independent enough to have their own rooms (a topic that America never really understood)), seemed to be a little jealous, but before Rex could wail a little in protest, America sent both him and Trevor a stern look, stopping the two boys._

_Then, the rest of her children came in, a 13-year-old Virginia holding an five-year-old Pennsylvania, whose hair was being picked at by an eight-year-old Delaware. Once they saw their mother, little Texas and Vermont, and the baby in America's arms, they rushed towards the bed to catch a glimpse of their new family member._

_Virginia looked up at her mother knowingly upon seeing George's green eyes, so much like her own. "Father's son."_

_America nodded. George was another son to England._

_~~~_

George was the state of Georgia, the peach state, and the last of the thirteen colonies. Compared to the rest of his siblings, he was painfully shy and possessed the bad habit of stuttering when nervous or excited, but as he got older and he received statehood, he developed a more professional personality when it concerned politics. Elsewhere however, he was as timid as a mouse, becoming a stuttering mess if even his siblings teased him.

~~_Like Rex and Trevor._ ~~

Being the peach state, it would really be obvious that George's favorite food was peaches, and he was often found working on his peach farm. Like a few of his farming siblings, George is often seen wearing farmer's clothes, and even making his own homemade food. Oh wow, if England ever learned his son was more skilled in cooking that he was, America wouldn't doubt the older nation would go ballistic

...and not hear the end of it from France.

The thought made America sweat-drop and giggle at the same time.

Well, even if she was found out, she wasn't looking forward to the heart attack England would more than possibly get when he realizes that not only did he have a large number of children, but that he was having them with his "brother" of all people.

That is the only thing America will look forward to if she and her family were ever found out.


	16. California

_America was silently crying, not sure whether to hate herself, England for being so short-sighted, or both. Now that her people were beginning to become restless and hostile towards the British, America knew war was unavoidable. Yet, England had berated her like she was still a child, saying she should be grateful he ever took her in and cared for her._

_America wasn't a child anymore, physically or mentally. She had a colony to look over, children to care for, a war to prepare for, and a secret to keep._

_Not only that, but England did not know her. He didn't have the right to say that he cared for her when he didn't even lift a finger to raise her._

_Many European countries agreed to help her, like France (despite his debt that would lead to the French Revolution not too long after the Revolutionary War) and even Spain, who was unaware that he had fathered a new child within America's soil._

_America was still thankful that she was unable to show her developing child, but right now she wanted something to rub, something that she knows is growing within her, waiting to be born. America however was hoping that she wouldn't have the child during the war itself. How was she going to be able to protect the child in the middle of a battlefield?_

_The door opened, and her future boss, George Washington, came in. "Miss, we need to talk. Please, it's urgent."_

_Nodding and taking deep breaths to forget her anger with her would-be former caretaker, America followed George out of the room._

~~~

Despite previous European contact in the 1500's, California was created during the Spanish Colonial Period, so that resulted in Spain creating the new life within America in 1769, just before the Revolution would begin.

It would soon create a beautiful baby girl named Gabriella. Gabriella was what you would describe as a "California girl" because of her flawless tan skin, firm E-cup breasts, an athletic figure, and green eyes and long, brown hair. Both her appearance and personality screamed Spain.

However, when there were hard times, Gabi would try to stay strong for her family, especially since her people needed her. Due to food shortages in the past and common earthquakes, Gabi possessed a lot of scars on her form, but that didn't diminish her enthusiasm.

"What's important is living your life to the fullest Madre!" Gabi said to her mother at one time. "You never know when the next day you have will be your last."

So true. Gabriella truly was her father's daughter, the only compliment America will ever give Spain.

Though, as Gabriella got more siblings, she became extremely protective of her sister, Florida, who had Spain's green eyes and tan skin, except America's hair, except it was more of a blonde color than her mother's. She also was more timid than her confident sister, and California often accidentally suffocates Florida with her hugs. America doesn't know whether her breasts are to blame or her abnormal strength, which she inherited from both America and Spain.

Spain didn't know his own strength either, and America now understood how Romano felt when the Spaniard would nearly crush him to death with his hugs. However, Florida always politely tapped Gabi's back, letting her know that she needed to breathe.

"G-Gabi....! I can't-I can't breathe!" Florida squeaked, her face turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

Glancing at her sister in confusion, Gabi saw the blue in Florida's cheeks. She gasped. "Oh no! I'm sorry Flor! I'm so sorry!"

The other children were terrified of the hugs of California, even Virginia and Pennsylvania! America and Texas (somewhat) seemed to be the only people able to handle them, and Florida was determined to be one of them too. This was her full-blooded sister after all.

Another trait that often got Nevada jealous was how freely Gabriella wears gold. During her gold rush, Gabi began wearing the gold given as gifts to her in remembrance of those who were only trying to live their lives when around greed and death. To punish the men who performed the deeds, Gabriella would soon take their gold for herself so no one would touch it and cause more death again.

And damn, it was amazing what gold did to people, especially to those whose greed got the best of them. America also hoped that another gold rush wouldn't happen, because she shared nightmares with her daughter for a long time after that. Those mournful and/or evil souls would be what becomes haunted and abandoned small towns near those gold and silver mines, one of the most haunted places in the world.

Monsters truly come in all shapes, sizes, and forms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next couple updates are being made from my iPad, due to the fact that my computer is being a brat and freezing up at random intervals. I'm hoping to bring it in to a specialist who can help get it fixed, because I have no idea what the problem is.
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for the Kudos! I really wasn't expecting this to develop that much as quickly.


	17. Kentucky

Many times in the past, the boy that would become Kentucky had a chance to be conceived and birthed, like in 1768 when the British purchased the territory from the Treaty of Fort Stanwix. However, Everett and his twin brother, West Virginia, chose the year of 1774 to finally be conceived, right as the Revolutionary War was a year close to beginning, and just after the Boston Tea Party.

Now that war was on the horizon, America was becoming afraid, not for herself of course, but for her children, as many of them were going to participate in the war. She did just have two more children with the enemy, and they were born just before the war started. She was relieved that she hadn't given birth to them during the conflict, but it was still a scary thought, especially if they were under the high possibility of being in danger.

Throughout the war, America and her older children kept Everett and West Virginia in the care of the former's maids, and sometimes the future politicians of the now independent colonies. However, during the Revolution in 1775, Kentucky was growing rapidly, and that allowed Everett to mature just as fast. He also suffered from nightmares of his people, the Shawnee Indians and the other settlers of Kentucky, fighting with each other and when his soils were used as battlegrounds for the Battle of Blue Licks.

Of course, the Americans lost that major battle.

After the Revolution was over and the colonies achieved their independence, America returned for the two infants, and proceeded to care for them both, especially during the frequent all-nighters of the infants' night terrors.

As Everett grew up and eventually became a state, he became as close with his siblings as he could, for he was pretty scared that he would never see them tomorrow. The nightmares made sure of that. When with his family, Everett was pretty energetic and had the habit of speaking very fast. The only people that seemed able to keep up with his fast southern accent was his family of course, but there were a few instances were his state government could to.

It's sometimes like you're listening to gibberish.

One time, Everett was on the phone with somebody, probably someone from his state government, saying, "Okay okay, I know all right? I'll be sure to be there by eleven, now can ya please be patient?"

America had understood what he said, but her guest, a young woman in her late twenties who works at a nearby factory, glanced at the blabbering Everett with confusion, not understanding a word he said as he was talking so fast.

Just the look on her face was hilarious, and America had to hold back a laugh to be polite.

Well, might as well get used to the insanity, especially when it's in the form of her children.

 


	18. West Virginia

_America was screaming in horror, forced to watch as Indian chief Tah-gah-jute's family was massacred by colonists that would claim half of Virginia's territory and was forced to be baptized and go under the name Logan. The look in the man's eyes that day would haunt America forever, especially when they landed on her._

_Those brown eyes were lifeless, broken by grief, anger, and the need for revenge._

_And that was exactly what he got. He managed to murder thirteen settlers, and wrote a letter to justify his actions. America couldn't bring herself to read the letter's contents._

_It was also during that time when the personification of West Virginia and his twin brother, Kentucky, would be born into the world._

~~~

That child's name was Eric. He, like his twin brother Everett, had more than one chance to be conceived and born in the past, but chose 1774 to do so. It would also result in him taking part of his elder sister, Evelyn's territory. However, Evelyn didn't mind this, and willingly gave up that part for her younger brother.

Really nothing like her father.

Back to Eric, America really thought Eric was the male version of Evelyn, unlike Everett who ad dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He possessed his father's blonde hair (though it was combed and tamed like Evelyn's), his forest green eyes, and magical habits. That meant he could see the same creatures England and a few of his older siblings could. This also created a special bond with his elder sister, who often allows him to help her with her magic.

Eric also loved to read in his spare time, and was quite intelligent, which landed him into the business department. The profession was perfect for him, as not only was he educated in many things, but he was a natural leader and the kind of man who is able to stay calm in many pressuring situations. He was basically the role model for his coworkers.

"Being able to handle stress during those kinds of days will help you live a better life, and even make you happier and improve relationships with those close to you," Eric said once to a coworker, who soon followed his advice to the teeth.

His state government also looked up to Eric, and often allowed him to make decisions that would benefit the state and even the country. America wondered where he developed that love for knowledge from, but she was proud of him nonetheless.

Everett and Eric were known to play rough with each other, such as making cannons and other objects purely out of snow and using them on each other. Luckily they would never actually hurt each other badly, as they were being good-natured about it, and everyone found it hilarious when this would happen, but America would always scold the twins after they were done.

"The both of you understand you could've seriously hurt one another right?"

"Don't worry Mama! We would never!" Everett chirped, speaking quickly. Eric simply smiled and nodded.

America sighed, knowing she lost this argument, and with her own children!

Oh well...as long as they didn't kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this years ago, but I could not resist the reference to Spongebob for this one!
> 
> I regret nothing.


	19. Ohio

_It was done._

_The Treaty of Paris was signed, and now the Northwest territory belonged fully to the American government. Then, while George Washington looked over the treaty once more, America jolted, feeling something kick her. George caught it._

_"Everything alright Miss?" he asked._

_"Oh, yes. Don't worry sir, it's nothing you should concern yourself with," America reassured him with a smile. After all, a new life was forming within America now, created by this treaty._

_Little Honora, her woman of honor._

~~~

When Honora was born, she was at first known as the Northwest Territory, created in 1787, but that soon lead to her receiving the name of Ohio in 1800. Soon, as her populations varied from German, Mexican, Russian, Canadian, and other immigrants from different countries, she was able to speak most foreign languages.

Honora was also born with very dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes, the overall appearance of an African-American woman. This was because of her large African American population and even significant Hispanic population. Of course, during the Civil War era, Honora wasn't viewed as a human by many people, even by her government at times, but she never allowed their verbal abuse to outwardly get to her.

"They don't know me Mama, but it's not their name calling that hurts; It's their ignorance. Just because I have different-colored skin doesn't make me an alien!" she said to her mother once.

"I know it doesn't angel, but you can't change how people think. People are like bricks, and it would take something extremely hot to melt those bricks," said America.

"That can be really hard sometimes Mama...I'm glad I have someone like you to talk to." According to Honora, without America to help her, she probably would've snapped.

Especially when her economy took a nose dive in 2015, leaving many without jobs.

America was doing her best to help Honora with her economy problems, but she also had to help her other children too.

She was not a woman of favoritism, not like France, Canada, or even England.

Ever since the Revolution, America knew it would change Honora's father, and it turns out her worst fears became reality. England avoided her like the plague, only speaking to her if absolutely necessary. Of course, due to her facade as a man and an idiot, it fueled his spite towards her, thinking he raised her "wrong".

If only the man wasn't so blind, he would've seen that his ignorance was the reason for his loss.

But America didn't want it any other way. If it meant protecting her people and her children, then so be it.

 


	20. Tennessee

Before being known as Tennessee, Jasper Jones/Kirkland was known as the Southwest Territory, created in 1790.

He was also what you would call a brute and even a mountain man.

Although he wasn't a large state like Texas, Jasper, because of the refugees he received during the Regulator War and his Blue Ridge Mountains, was a very tough and strong man who could be mistaken for a highlander (if you've seen one that was). Jasper's uncle, who he surprisingly bore a striking resemblance to, would be proud of him too...

...especially if Scotland saw how Jasper often acted like him too, saving the Scottish accent.

"Please Mama?! I promise only two bottles of beer!" Sadly for Jasper, his puppy dog eyes weren't having an effect on his mother.

"In case you have forgotten Jasper, the last time I let you drink, you drank about fifteen bottles instead of the only one you promised. _Fifteen_! How you even managed to get home without placing yourself or someone else in danger is beyond me," America scolded, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor.

"That was one bottle!" Jasper protested, but immediately bit his tongue when his mother's aura took on a menacing black.

"One bottle?" America repeated slowly, her smile making her appear more terrifying. "One bottle you say?"

"Uh..." Jasper knew he crossed the line with his scary mother, and took off running out the door, America walking behind him.

"And where do you think you're going young man? You have some explaining to do," America called, her voice sickly sweet.

Yeah, Scotland would be very proud, if America wasn't stopping Jasper.

Well, at least Jasper was a good kid, even if he enjoyed drinking too much and teasing a few of his siblings at any chance he's given.

One of those siblings is Kentucky, and Jasper often teases his older brother on his fast voice, calling it "gibberish", and that never brought a good reaction from Everett, whose eyes would seem to appear to turn a blood red before he attempts to strangle Jasper.

"Gimme one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck one thousand times over!" Everett demanded one time when Jasper teased him about his voice again. It took America alone to break apart the bickering duo, and she would always punish them by locking them in their rooms so they can think on their actions, and only when they're ready to apologize will she let them out.

You're probably thinking: Damn America, you're one strict mother! Well, here's what America herself would say.

"And proud of it!"

 


	21. Washington D.C.

Capitals, the heart of a nation, can never be personified, can they?

The year was 1790, the year the capital was founded, and America never would've thought a personification would be created from this, but it happened.

His name was Daniel Jones.

He was the carrier of half her heart, and the one who often helped his mother with paperwork. Unlike his siblings, Daniel had no father, which made sense. So, having only a mother, Daniel looked like the male version of America, with her wheat blonde hair, sky blue eyes, peach skin, and even the majority of her personality. He also was a master at politics and keeping his cool in the most pressuring of situations, but that doesn't mean he doesn't lose his temper from time to time.

Sometimes, he would even go in her place as America if his mother was sick, and he easily passed off as her male façade, including with how tall she makes herself, though the only exception was that it came natural to the capital. The nations never suspected a thing, including Canada!

America didn't like lying to her brothers, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Knowing France and England, and even Spain (who raised Mexico at one point), they would've had America's brothers treat their sister very differently than they have back then. She refused to underestimate those older nations when it concerned members of the opposite sex.

At one point, when Daniel returned from a meeting while America was a little ill, he seemed very distressed and displeased.

"They're disgraces as nations!" he spat. "They talked about me behind my back like spoiled  _children_ , and like blaming their problems on us! How can you stand them Mom? They don't act like the mature nations they say they are!"

America sighed, knowing that question was coming. "I believe you know the answer to that Daniel."

Daniel seethed. "I know that, but how can you stand it? I was about ready to shoot China when he bought up his debt about two hundred and twenty two times!" Daniel was also very observant and skilled in mathematics.

"Because soon they will realize they are the true ones at fault," America answered. "When the time comes, when I don't have the pressure of the world and the economy on my back, I will reveal my true identity, and until then if anything happens, we can go into isolation."

"But Mom, are you sure that's wise?" Daniel asked, concerned.

America bit her lip. "I don't know myself son, but I can only hope to the spirits of the sky that I'm doing the right thing."

Despite being of various religions and cultures, America is often found practicing the religions of the Native people, in honor of her mother and the latter's people. Speaking of her mother, America had never heard of Native America since the day England, France, and Finland had found her. She missed her greatly; her warm hugs, her soothing singing voice that would lull her children to sleep, and her smile that would brighten anyone's day.

America's children have not met nor heard of their maternal grandmother, and America wished Native America was here to see her grandchildren. She wanted her to see how they often practiced different religions, including that of the natives; how they cherished what the earth had to offer them, but sadly couldn't control how their people thought; and how close they were to one another, despite the many fights they had with each other.

However, America didn't know what to do about the other nations finding out of her most guarded secrets. If they ever found out, they would've viewed her as weak and try to take over her country in more than one occasion and even try to take her children from her and do spirits know what to them.

She couldn't let that happen, not to Daniel or her other children.


	22. Mississippi

The Mississippi Territory was founded after the United States and Spain disputed the lands near the Mississippi River in 1798. The lands first belonged to the West Florida Republic (Florida herself wasn't born yet), until the Spanish ceded its claim to the lands two human years prior. There were claims that the territory that would soon become Mississippi was a part of the Louisiana Purchase, but America knew this only allowed her government to annex the Mobile District of West Florida.

Thus leading to the birth of Courtney Jones/Fernandez-Carriedo.

Courtney, while having Spain's overall appearance, possessed her mother's sky blue eyes, and because of her being shorter than California and her mid-back length brown hair being in a braid, this enabled her siblings to not mistake her for the older state. She was also pretty introverted, having a very quiet farming setting in her state, but she was a very tough girl due to the fact that she was a part of tornado alley (or the Dixie alley to describe the more vulnerable areas to strong and violent tornadoes).

She always knew when a tornado would strike, and although the end result would leave her gravely ill for weeks on end, Courtney was strong enough to keep her home and small farm safe.

It wasn't much of a farm, as Courtney's house was surrounded mostly by trees, but she did have enough space to plant a small outcropping of corn, wheat, and even flour near that house. She depended mostly on her farm more than supermarkets to provide her food, and collected rainwater for her bath, drinking water, chores, agriculture, and waste-water.

She loved saving water, especially concerning the water conservation that was having a hard time getting itself into the heads of most American people.

Of course, America made sure her own house and her children's houses saved water so they could at least tone down the threat, and California, due to her water crisis herself, was more than happy to comply.

One time, when America was visiting Courtney's house, she was sipping some tea (what, you think she never drinks tea from time to time?) while Courtney was heading out for the moment to collect the buckets of rainwater for her home. Once she was back inside, she placed the buckets on her table before joining her mother.

"I wish people see the importance of water Mama," Courtney sighed before solemnly sipping at her own lemon tea. "I get that it's recycled, but it's not like it's going to rain every day. Take a look at Africa." Courtney sighed sadly. "Those poor folks."

"I know hon, but you need to remember that there are some people who are selfish and never try to fix the problem unless it's already happening. There are people like that all over the world, not just us, so I'm afraid it's unavoidable," said America, just as forlorn.

Courtney said nothing else about it after that. Africa's failing economy or something of the like, like the slavery era, where she refused to buy slaves and even helped some of them to escape to freedom, were not subjects Courtney can talk about without feeling depressed. The last time Courtney took that up to eleven was the horrible murder of Emmett Till.

God, America's daughter couldn't stop crying for weeks, and America and many of her children weren't faring any better.

What was wrong with the world? The answer is always a sad one, and one that never brings any satisfaction to anyone.

No one knows.


	23. Maine

_A young boy lay motionless on the beaches of his state, wounded and exhausted. This was the day he would rather forget, and for good reason._

_A war had broken out between his mother, uncle, and father, the one that would become known as the War of 1812, and this boy of seemingly one year of age was in the middle of it, his mother being unable to help him because she was in pain herself, and the boy's father and uncle were keeping her busy._

_He knew this wasn't her fault. None of it was._

_However, when he saw his mother screaming in pain from her hospital bed, all while her brother and former caretaker watched D.C. burn with smiles on their faces, he had never felt more convinced of the existence of demons and Hell. It was that day, August 24th, 1814, that Bernard Jones/Kirkland, or the state of Maine, would understand why his dear mama would want to keep up her façade._

_~~~_

America also never forgot that day (what country does?), the day that scarred her, D.C., and poor Bernard, the latter whom now has horrific scars all over his upper torso. As a result of the war, D.C. always has to wake up extra early to apply makeup over the burn marks near his heart, and America possessed the same scar, right in the same location.

It only fueled her fear of being discovered and being unable to protect her children. It meant she now couldn't trust her own _brothers_ , but what else was she supposed to do? She didn't grow up with her brothers most of the time, and for all she knows, they might try to inflict more harm upon her if they found out she was a woman, or try to take away the children they also had with her.

Bernard was born in 1799, just before the War of 1812 hit and, sadly, had to experience war at an early age. It shaped him into the protective son and brother he is today.

He wasn't tall or muscular as Texas, but he was close, and instead of wearing a cowboy attire, Bernard wore the attire of a mountain man. He also possessed dark blonde semi-long hair, dark blue eyes instead of Rex's dark brown eyes, and even the beginnings of a mustache and beard. While he shaved regularly, that doesn't stop the facial hair from coming back.

Now back to him being protective, Bernard was a very distrustful fellow, especially of the other nations, his father included, after the War of 1812. While he seemed to harbor some love for England, that didn't mean he trusted him. He was also known to become paranoid if something happened to his family and even become psychotic out of protection.

God Bernard was terrifying. While America was able to stay calm and unafraid of her son, she would be lying if she said that her son didn't take things way too far most of the time. 

It really made America pity anyone who would find themselves on Bernard's victimizing list. The boy had also inherited his mother's monstrous strength, so he can lift an airplane without breaking a sweat with one hand to beat someone to a bloody pulp.

Of course, Bernard has never actually performed that deed, but America knew the idea was too tempting for the boy to resist at times.

"Bernard! That's enough now," America called once when Bernard was about to pound some idiots into the ground for insulting his mother.

Bernard turned his psychotic glance to America. "But I want to tear their lips out!"

"I know you do, but why don't I do that while you continue to do your chores?" America suggested, a dark smile of her own on her lips. "Didn't you say you wanted to get the wood in before it starts snowing?"

Realization dawned on Bernard's face. "Oh right! Thanks Mama!" Then he left America alone with the idiots he wanted to mutilate. America just grinned her own insane grin, which was enough to scare away those people to the point of no return.

However, Bernard did have his good qualities. For one, he was very shy and enjoyed the beauty of nature, just like his uncle Canada, and was the ideal big brother for his younger siblings, but that doesn't mean he's afraid of using his darker qualities in order to get them to behave. America heard a few of her children calling Bernard "Mama's clone", because he often acted like their mother when it comes to them.

Well, as long as it didn't harm anything (for a long while of course), America had no problem with it.


	24. Indiana

The year of 1800 would lead to the creation of the Indiana Territory, and of the boy who is crazy for car racing and Presidential elections: Jaden Jones/Bonnefoy.

Although being younger than Mississippi and Maine, Jaden had been born around the same time as the first two. Tennessee and D.C. didn't really count, although they were sharing the same womb as the younger three, but it took a while longer for Courtney, Bernard, and Jaden to be born.

Jaden, despite having a chance to be conceived in 1673, chose the year when his state would first be settled to be born. France was the first to set up an outpost in Indiana, creating a trade route between Canada and the state that would be Louisiana with the native tribes.

Of course, that didn't end well in the French settlers' favor.

Jaden, while having light brown hair and America's blue eyes, possessed France's wavy hair (though shorter) and crazy personality, though that came to cars and the Presidential elections. America knew that boy was going to bring about the death of her if the other nations didn't perform the deed first, especially when it came to the slave era.

However, while many slave owners dehumanized those poor folks, Jaden, bless his golden heart, made sure his slaves were well fed, possessed well-hygiene, a good education, good living conditions, and Jaden himself would even helped his slaves during work days.

He also didn't refer to them as "slaves", but rather his "employees".

Understandably, he was well liked among those folks. America was very proud of him too, so when the slave era came to an end, Jaden allowed those who wished to get different jobs to leave. 

Jaden was also very protective of the people he cares about, though, not as much as his older half-brother Maine, who he happens to fear angering, so, when he was out shopping with an employee of his, a young mother of African decent who enjoys sewing and reading for fun, a racist woman came up and began to bad-mouth the poor woman, calling her a "black slut" and something of the like.

Now, if there was one thing Jaden believed in, it was gender equality, because according to him, "Just because you're a different gender, that doesn't give you the right to bring down the opposite gender like they're lower than you!"

So, not caring this was a woman, he slapped her, hard, across the cheek, sending the disgraceful woman to the ground. Holding her burning cheek, she stared up at Jaden in fear.

"Now you listen here you little whore," he growled. "You're a disgrace to America, to all of mankind! Why God even allowed you into the world I will never understand, and if you know what's good for you, you better keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself! If I hear you touched someone like that again, I will personally see to it that you regret ever having your hands and tongue. Do you understand?!"

The woman, fearful for her life, nodded.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Jaden continued to glare at the spot the woman used to be, even as she ran off sobbing. His companion smiled at him gratefully, and they continued on their way like nothing happened.

Now, since some of Jaden's sisters and brothers possess either a Hispanic or African appearance, he was protective of them, and despised the racist citizens of America and the world. Sure, he can be a gentleman when he wants to be, but when it concerns the honor of his family or those close to him, he's willing to go to any lengths to protect it. That was another thing that made him crazy, but in a good way.

Jaden was nothing like his father in that aspect, and America wished she could say otherwise. However, lying to herself wouldn't do any good. It never has, and never will.


	25. Louisiana

Oh man if France knew about his daughter, Magnolia Jones/Bonnefoy, he would've spoiled her rotten and possibly rubbed her beauty in England's face.

Although Magnolia was born in 1804, the Louisiana Purchase was a human year before that. The French desperately needed money for Napoleon's many wars, something which America's boss, Thomas Jefferson, was more than happy to comply with. Of course, America was not prepared for France's arrival, having only been informed of it at the last minute, so her true gender was exposed.

Of course, the kind Thomas Jefferson dismissed America and informed her he would call her back when France left. America had the urge to kiss the man full on the mouth, but resisted it and hid in one of the many rooms of the White House.

She was alone in that room when she felt a little movement inside her womb. Ah, so a new life was forming right inside her. Looks like America's children were going to have a new addition to the family from this purchase. It was something she could thank France for.

When Magnolia was born, she was a very energetic child, something that the nations would kind of dread because of America's acting one. However, Magnolia was very ladylike and generous, and enjoyed making her siblings look pretty.

Though, no one could really describe Magnolia's beauty. America thought she heard a few of her children and the people outside the family refer to her as "Aphrodite", the Greek goddess of love and beauty, minus the infidelity. She was also the carbon copy of France in appearance, with thigh-length wavy blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, a French accent, and pale skin. Though she is often found wearing bright colors, Magnolia has no problem in wearing darker fabrics or even men's clothing.

She was also pretty extroverted like her father due to all her festivals, and due to being the home of voodoo, she was pretty known as "the Voodoo Queen of the South", since she was a very skilled voodoo priestess.

America still can't help but laugh during a point in time when Magnolia used her elder half-sister, Evelyn, as a dress-up doll for her spells.

"Zhis one? Non! Zhis one!" Over and over Magnolia was casting different clothing spells on Evelyn, who appeared to be getting dizzier and dizzier at each one. Each dress was beautiful, but didn't really match Evelyn, so Magnolia was trying to find the perfect one for her. They were heading to Maudi Gras tonight, and Magnolia wanted Evelyn to look like a goddess of that parade.

Though, there was a high chance that Evelyn would not be able to go to that festival tonight if Magnolia didn't make up her mind already.

Finally, the French girl settled on a dress that was frilled with green and white, completely matching Evelyn's eyes and style. Luckily, the older girl was able to head to the parade with her younger half-sister that night.

Yeah, the festivals there are crazy, and the bayou is wild, which is what makes up Magnolia Bonnefoy. That girl could also cook up a storm, making hundreds of beignets and even gumbo, enough to feed an entire city, which Magnolia happily does.

Yup, Magnolia Bonnefoy, the personification of Louisiana, was her father's daughter.


	26. Michigan

_A female blacksmith? It was a preposterous thought for some, but others found themselves admiring the girl with messy, chin-length black and blonde-tipped hair and eyes that seemed to bare various kinds of blue and hints of purple. Her skin was tan and occasionally covered in sweat from spending almost all her hours working tirelessly under the hot sun. What many of her citizens don't know is what she is (and aren't meant to)._

_She is no ordinary woman. She is Clarice, the human personification of the state of Michigan, daughter of America and France (although she possesses British and Canadian blood at well), and sister to the other fifty states._

_She was born in 1805, just as the Michigan Territory was founded, and would become a woman both admired and lusted after._

_She was also strong, even when wars and even the Great Depression hit her soil._

~~~

Due to being a part of New France and even under British and Canadian control at one point (well  _a part_  of Canada to be more precise), it really made since that Clarice would be France's daughter, despite the blood she shared with two other male nations.

Before becoming a territory momentarily, America was having problems with Britain, again. However, the Jay's Treaty and Battle of Fallen Timbers in 1794 forced the British to evacuate two human years later, soon leading to the birth of Clarice Jones/Bonnefoy in 1805.

Clarice, because of her year of birth, shared her mother's womb with six others; Mississippi, Maine, Indiana, Louisiana, Missouri, and Illinois, and because of this, America would often collapse into unconsciousness without any warning because of her energy being drained quickly. Of course, this scared her older children.

As she grew up, Clarice proved time and again to be quite the tomboy, wearing the clothing of her brothers, not caring about her looks, and even enjoyed working jobs that involved labor.

Her brothers also encouraged this, and America had to admit that she enjoyed watching her children interact, even if it was through wrestling (so long as they didn't hurt each other too badly of course).

Due to her state containing iron and copper in 1855, Clarice took the job as a blacksmith (with the help of her mother in her male disguise because of how women were treated back in those days), and it was something she enjoys immensely, even to this day.

"I love the way sparks fly from the fire and hammer, how warmth surrounds you in the dead of winter, everything! I can't choose, I love 'em all!" she chirped to an amused America once.

Her mother had giggled in response.

Though, when the Great Depression hit, it struck the state of Michigan hard. It was also the time that left Clarice in a coma until the Second World War ended, and America couldn't be with her daughter, despite being ill herself from the economic depression. This was because she had to help with the war, especially after she was forced to bomb her dear friend, Japan, who unknowingly harmed his own daughter.

America knew Japan enough to know that the older island nation didn't want to go along with the bombing of Pearl Harbor, as did Kyleen (that was her father after all, even if he didn't know about her), but his leader at the time didn't give him much of a choice. So, America had no choice either but to do the same to Japan. Before he passed out of the pain of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings, she allowed him to hear her real voice, so even when he wakes up, he'll think it was just a dream.

The female nation didn't know why she did that, but she wanted him to focus on something other than the pain, and this was Japan after all, so that must be it.

After that, and even when economic disasters would strike, Clarice would remain positive, and America was glad her daughter accomplished that without her help most of the time.


	27. Missouri

Although first explored in 1673 by priest Jacques Marquette and French explorer Louis Jolliet, the territory of Missouri didn't exist until the Louisiana Purchase, leading to the creation of Noel Jones/Bonnefoy in 1805.

Now, despite being the son of America and France, Noel was born with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He had this appearance because of slavery being allowed in his state in 1820, and was unable to speak in the American accent because of his large population of Europeans immigrants later on in life, especially Germans. Overall, Noel was a very handsome boy, as many women, both "black" and "white", would swoon whenever he walked by, and when he spoke, they seemed to be highly aroused, and when he smiled...they would faint.

America couldn't help but let out a snort at that.

However, because of his appearance, Noel was often discriminated in the past, often receiving insults like "black bastard" or even the horrid "n" word, the latter which always makes America cringe, but, instead of feeling upset for their ignorance, Noel just patiently waited for them to stop.

Because of being first explored by a priest, he had the true heart of a saint.

"Brother, how are you feeling?" Noel's older half-sister, Honora (or Ohio as you know her) asked.

"Vhatever do jou mean?" Noel asked, in his German accent.

"I don't mean to pry, but how are you really feeling towards those who view those with the skin of Africa?"

Noel just smiled. "I vould be lying if I said it does not upset me, but zhis can only be solved vith patience, Honora. Violence vill only create more destruction, and I do not vant zhat. Jou can understand."

Honora did understand.

America truly didn't know where else Noel developed that patience and loving way of the world, but she was overall happy he had that about him.

In the 21st century, as manufacturing was decreasing, Missouri's service industries grew, so Noel possessed great knowledge on medicine and even tourism, and he was well sought after because of his ability to speak multiple European languages. He also served as a teacher to a nearby school, giving his students the best education he could offer them in multiple subjects. Heck, many of his geometry students were able to remember all the formulas he's taught them.

He even studies at home when he's not busy with his job as the state personification.

America was also relieved that, during the painful years of the Civil War, the other European countries didn't see any of her children, as, during that time too, they were pretty racist. So, as a mother, America didn't want Noel to be discriminated by his own father. Today, they now accepted anyone of different skin tone, but America still didn't trust France with keeping that up.

After all, you can't change someone overnight.


	28. Illinois

The Illinois Territory came to be in 1809, and Adelard Jones/Bonnefoy came along with it.

He was the youngest of the many children America had around that time, and he was a rather disturbed child because of his slavery issues around that time, with watching sports being on the only thing that helps calm him.

Now, while not having the appearance of an African American like his older brother, Noel, Adelard did have a Native American appearance, but there were times he wished he did have his brother's skin so he could show his citizens how much he cares about the folks who were being dehumanized just because of their skin color.

The slavery era was not a topic Adelard can talk about without feeling angry, both at the people who allowed it and himself.

During the Civil War era, as close as to over 25,000 soldiers from Illinois joined the Union Army, and Adelard watched on the sidelines. Like Maine, he had to experience war at an early age, a war that has been inflicting great pain upon his mother. Adelard truly hated doing this to America, but it wasn't like he could just leave behind his duty!

America understood when he told her. "It did hurt Mama, but I couldn't stop. I'm sure none of us could, not until we reached the end. Still, I don't want it to happen ever again, it hurt too much."

Her children may have been young, but, like nations when they were small, they weren't naive to the real world, not like England, France, and even Canada thought she was.

Especially when the state of Illinois developed a financial crisis around this time.

These days, America was seeing her son with bags under his eyes, those brown orbs filled with stress and exhaustion, and his tan skin losing color. America wanted to help him, but knew that one of the only ways to do that was to decrease the population in not only Illinois alone, but throughout the rest of the U.S. and the world. Sure, this  _is_  a free country, but when the population becomes too much for the economy to keep up, it may no longer be.

This is a real problem, and many just turn a blind eye to it, refusing to acknowledge the future problems the high human population may have.

The question is, how were they going to do that? They couldn't pass a low fertility law without sparking some protests, especially ones that could turn violent, and America knew sometimes those risks were worth taking. She could present these papers she created to her boss, and only hope he will act on them, but what if they decide to act on something else? However, the people needed to be aware of the problems the future could present.

The worst thing they could possibly do is kill off many groups of people around the world to diminish the high population. America and her children would know it could be for the greater good, but to many people this would be barbaric. But were they saying they were willing to risk famines and even more pollution just to satisfy their wants?

America understood if people wanted families, but what about the impact it could have on the economy? It wouldn't end well for everyone.

That's why America knew if it had to come to that, she would do it, and, even if she became hated, she would still go along with it to protect her children, especially Adelard, and preserve a future for her people.


	29. Alabama

Due to being one of the Confederate States during the Civil War era, you're probably expecting Joshua Jones/Kirkland to have been one of those cruel plantation owners who strip their workers of their rights, correct?

Well, America's son wasn't one of those plantation owners, and he didn't even have slaves. He works on his farm by himself, all that work taking up his time. Well, to America, it was better than actually harming those poor people.

Because Joshua was first known as La Florida, then Florida Occidental, Mobile District, and later West Florida, Joshua possessed a little bit of Spanish blood within him, but England's blood dominated that. Besides, being a part of a few colonies that were a part of England at one point really helped that blood's cause, besides the Mississippi Territory.

However, because of the large amount of slavery in his state, Joshua refused to wear any cotton the slaves made, but instead his own. He really despised the fact that his state became rich after the Civil War because of slavery, but he couldn't deny it helped the people in his state and even the freed slaves.

Speaking of the Civil War, Alabama was only a child, along with his triplet brother and sister, Arkansas and Florida, but he was constantly ill because of his many losses, but he wanted that for his African citizens to be free to do what they wanted. 

When the three were born, they all were quiet, except for Arkansas, who looked like he was trying to sing. Alabama looked like his mother, except his hair was much darker from his days of working in the sun. He also wore simple clothes, almost like his farmer siblings. Though, he was more isolated than most because of, once again, the slavery era.

Well, during the twentieth century (after the Civil Rights Movement), Joshua became more outspoken and outgoing, more than happy to neglect his farm work for his family. America once asked him what caused this sudden change.

"I had many chances to live life Ma, and I just threw them in the trash! Now I want to do what I couldn't do in the past, and I don't care if this kills me!" was Joshua's answer.

Though, Joshua was laid-back too, especially when it came to his younger siblings (or older, depending on the times), especially when it concerned their mother's work life.

"Why do you hide Ma? I get that ya hiding because they're sexist, but why?"

"You understand how territorial they can be, so I think you know the answer to that Josh," America answered.

"Oh." was Joshua's only reply.

They both knew the outcome, but even still, America knew her son couldn't help but ask.


	30. Arkansas

Arkansas was also a part of the Louisiana Purchase, so this would lead to the birth of Jean Jones/Bonnefoy in 1819 from the creation of the Arkansas Territory.

While first being explored by the Spanish, the French were the first to create a port on Arkansas soil, so the fact that France would be Jean's father was set in stone, and the Louisiana Purchase only increased that.

Because of this, Jean became his father's son, who looked exactly like him, and the only way you would be able to tell them apart was the lack of a stubble on Jean's chin, his Southern accent, and the many rings on his fingers, made of real diamonds.

The latter was because of him being the diamond state.

Jean was also pretty feminine, so you would mistake him for a daughter of France, and it didn't help that he would wear women's clothing. America had asked him about it one time, and this was his answer:

"They're pretty, and I like the way they feel on my skin!"

So, to those who found out of Jean's true gender, they would either call him homosexual or transgender, but those insults bounced off him without an effect on Jean's feelings. He was still attracted to the opposite gender, even if he wears women's clothes.

He was also a very good singer, because of Amy Lee of Evanescence being from Arkansas, and he is often found listening to Evanescence's songs with a big smile on his face. America had to admit that Amy Lee had a haunting voice whose songs covered some very tragic topics, like "My Heart is Broken" in which Amy had dedicated to the victims of sex trafficking, and even "Hello" in remembrance of her sister who died at the age of three when Amy herself was only five.

Many of her songs seemed to describe America herself, especially with the flaws which she knew would lead to her downfall sooner rather than later.

Though, back to Jean, his siblings enjoy to tease him about his choice of clothing as well, but unlike those people who didn't know him, they did this good-naturedly.

"You know Jean, if you keep that up, we may mistake you for a girl in the future," New York commented with a smile.

"Oh no, you would not forget darlin'!" Jean chirped, smiling back. Jean was also able to think for himself too, because he knew not to listen to the people who weren't his family and understand that his siblings were only teasing him just to show how much they care. 

Sure, he can be a handful, especially during those rare times he decides to wear men's clothing, but the siblings loved him anyway. America couldn't have asked for these wonderful children. 


	31. Florida

_A young girl dashed across the beach, trying to keep up with a beautiful creature with black and white skin, a loud and lovely call, and the majesty of a god. Her long blonde waves bounced behind her as she followed the creature, soon stopping at a cliff, where the waves of the ocean slammed into the rock and came close to drenching her more than once. However, she kept running, but in a different direction, wanting to see the creature up close._

_The creature was performing a dance that no human or living thing could ever hope to accomplish, and the young girl's green eyes sparkled with awe. Finally, she started to swim in the ocean, curiosity overwhelming her._

_The creature seemed to sense her presence, but instead of swimming away, it approached her, its face level with hers. It squeaked, and the girl cautiously placed a hand on its nose. It didn't move, so she touched her forehead to its nose. It leaned into her in response._

_Then, the creature took her on a ride, one that she will never forget, throughout the ocean surrounding her land. She danced with him, and felt a connection with the killer whale that she felt only with her mother and siblings: a kinship._

_She remembered naming the beautiful creature Gabriel, "god is my strength"._

_~~~_

Due to being a part of Spanish Florida, it would make sense that Spain would be the father of Rosalinde, the personification of Florida, born in 1822 in the founding of the Florida territory.

Rosalinde had Spain's appearance: tan skin, green eyes, and curly hair, but her hair, unlike her father's, was blonde. She also, due to her hot climate, wore a white tank-top, short jeans, rubber boots, and added a headband with a butterfly hair-clip for style. She was also more soft-spoken too, despite her state being a popular vacationing spot for people. Though, she was a fun person, as she enjoyed having fun in her amusement parks, especially Sea World.

Sea World is her favorite because of the animals. Rosalinde loves animals, even if she didn't agree with the way the owners of this park took animals from the habitat and forced them to live in a cage.

Like her mother, Rosalinde was able to see spirits, and the killer whale she saw that day was a spirit of the ocean. In honor of Gabriel the killer whale spirit, Rose carved a whale fin necklace, and she never takes it off for anything (except for showers).

She also was known to be positive towards the more pained spirits, and would try to help ease their pain in any way she could. Not only that, but she always showed no sign of disturbance when hearing those pained screams.

America learned to always have that when you're around that kind of spirit.

"A calm aura will immediately ease their pain," Rosie had informed her mother at one point. "When you're calm, they will calm down quickly and allow you to help them faster."

America smiled at that; Rosalinde truly was a wonderful teacher.

Her siblings also loved spending time with her when they had the time, and enjoyed swimming with her in the ocean with the whales and dolphins.

"Hey, Rosie! Don't leave me out of the party!" Rex cried out as he dived into the water after his sister, Gabriella following not to far behind him.

"Wait for us!" the others called as they also began to swim into the ocean, their mother watching with a smile on her face.

It was sunset on the Miami beach, so no one was there but them, and America watched as her children danced with the whales, dolphins, and other fish. It was beautiful, and America found herself crying. For one moment, she regretted keeping her children a secret from their fathers, because they weren't here to see how beautiful and free their children looked.

Then America slapped herself mentally, scolding herself. 

It was better this way. This way her children were safer from the people who would more than likely use them for their own gain. If there was one thing America learned when she was in England's care, it was that territory was important, so if England or any of the other male countries knew of the children, they wouldn't hesitate to keep them for themselves.

 _Over my dead body,_  America spat. She would rather die than have her children live lives of captivity.


	32. Wisconsin

_Sobbing echoed throughout the forest, belonging to a young girl with long, wavy dark brown hair, peach skin, and blue and green eyes. She was in the arms of her mother, a woman with chin-length wheat blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin, and who she was clinging to as she cried. The older woman was comforting her daughter as best she could, while she sat in the forest and listened to the sounds of nature._

_"Mom?" the child asked quietly._

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Why am I forgotten?"_

_The woman didn't answer for a long while, her lips pursed, because her daughter's situation reminded her too much of a certain nation. Then, she tilted the younger girl's chin up. "Are you saying I've forgotten you?"_

_The girl jerked. "Nein!"_

_"Then don't assume that everyone's forgotten you. I haven't forgotten you, my own daughter, and I don't plan on starting any time soon. Try to remember that, Yolanthe. I know you are strong, like your name says, now show me how strong you can be."_

_The child, Yolanthe, nodded. "Oui Maman."_

~~~

It was almost two years after the birth of Florida, and now, in 1836, the Wisconsin Territory was founded, a girl by the name of Yolanthe Jones/Bonnefoy.

Even today, America often wonders how Yolanthe was not Canada's daughter, because her personality was very similar to his, but then the older woman would come to the conclusion that since France practically raised the other nation, Yolanthe would have developed that personality out of France's memories of Canada as a colony. 

Still, how was France her father? It's quite simple: because her state was first explored by French explorers who were looking for water route to China through North America in 1634. However, after she was founded as a territory, Yolanthe wouldn't speak in either her mother or father's accents for long because of her large populations of European immigrants, like the Finnish, Dutch, Scandinavians, Germans, and even the Irish. She was very similar to her older brother Noel, but she only switches accents based on her emotions.

For example, if she's angry, she'll speak in a German accent. If sad, a Finnish accent. Or happy, an Irish accent, and others. So, her different accents made it easy to tell what emotion she was currently feeling.

However, like the nations when it concerns Canada, Yolanthe's siblings often forgot who she was, and sometimes would mistake her for her older sister, Michigan. However, America knows the difference between them (she's their mother for heaven's sake!), as Yolanthe would wear sweaters too big for her, a long skirt that reached her knees, socks, and boots. She was also carrying her state animal, a badger she calls Yuri, who also asks her who she is, much to her dismay.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Wisconsin, your owner!" Yolanthe replied sadly.

Clarice on the other hand, as you may know, is more tomboyish and outgoing. She also happened to forget about her younger sister on more than one occasion.

Not to mention the two girls looked nothing like each other.

America truly felt terrible for Yolanthe, and tried getting her siblings to remember her, but her efforts were in vain. Well, at least she knew about her daughter, and that seemed to be enough for said girl, as she would smile gratefully at her mother whenever America was looking at her.

Her poor, poor baby.

Though, honestly, what was America going to do with her other children?


	33. Iowa

The year was 1838, just two human years after Wisconsin's birth, that the territory that would become the state of Iowa was born. She was Yolanthe's twin sister, created from the Louisiana Purchase, Ysabel Jones/Bonnefoy.

Unlike her twin, who was more secluded and "unseen" by her other siblings, Ysabel was more outgoing, and while Yolanthe possessed dark brown hair and blue and green eyes, Ysabel possessed light brown hair and hazel eyes, but they still looked exactly like each other, with their long wavy hair, face and body shapes, and height.

Sadly, Ysabel was one of the siblings who often forgot about her twin sister's existence, much to America's and Yolanthe's dismay, but when she does, she was the protective twin sister who will not hesitate to beat anyone to a bloody pulp if that person happened to try bullying her sister.

Other than that, because of being the main supplier of food for the rest of the nation, Ysabel is often found cooking with her older sister, Louisiana, farming with her farmer siblings, or making sure the family had enough food for a long while, the latter which the Great Depression made sure of.

When the economic depression hit, Ysabel, who was caught in the middle of it, was very sickly and could barely eat, but at least she wasn't in a coma like her older sister, Michigan, was. It was also one of those rare times when Yolanthe and Ysabel would bond with each other, and America really wished it was during some other time than that. However, the Great Depression also taught Ysabel to always save food, because you'll never know when there won't be enough for everyone.

And America knew that was probably coming much faster than predicted, and food was going to become more expensive because of the ever growing population in the country and the remedies used to create more. America really needed to talk to her boss to pass the law of low fertility, with each family producing only two children per family, and any extra children will be taken away to orphanages and adopted by parents who are unable to produce two children. Sure, this was a free country, but it may not be if the population continues to grow out of control.

Even now, the children's mother didn't care if she had to kill masses of people just to ensure a future for the next generation, and that's what scared them.

"Muti, zhis vill kill jou!" Yolanthe protested one time, with Ysabel agreeing with her.

America stared at them sadly. "I know darling, but this was going to happen sooner or later thanks to the Industrial Revolution, and if I don't bring an end to it, innocent people who are doing their best to secure a future will suffer because of others, and I don't want that happening to them. I know you two don't believe me, but trust me when I say this may be the only way to stop this."

The two girls had nothing to say to that, no matter how barbaric (despite America's pure motives) it seemed.

One time, when Yolanthe was patiently feeding a weak Ysabel soup, it was the day that America was going to be forced to bomb her friend Japan, in revenge for the bombing of Pearl Harbor. They both were watching the small TV with sadness.

"Oh Mama," Ysabel croaked, weakly clutching her sister's hand. "Why must she be the world power? All those ungrateful bastards don't understand what she's going through. I wish we weren't the world power, so that way we won't always be pressured."

Yolanthe said nothing, but in her eyes, she was agreeing to everything her sister was saying. After all, with great power comes great responsibility. The person who said that couldn't have been closer to the truth.


	34. Oregon

_Nature always smelled wonderful in rain; pure and fresh. America really had to remind herself to thank her daughter for having a house in the mountains._

_As you may know, it was raining, and the trees were drenched in the falling water, its leaves letting the unlucky ones at a wrong end fall to the ground. America was sitting outside under the patio, a steaming cup of tea in hand as she watched the workings of Mother Nature, all while her daughter played the piano inside, candles lit. In the distance, America watched the troubled spirits who came with her, and even the spirits of the region, dance in the rain, smiling and laughing amongst each other._

_It truly was a paradise._

_Oregon was known for its raining seasons, so America's daughter, Fleur, always wore anything long-sleeved, dress or shirt. However, like it was for America right now, Fleur loved the rain, and always plays any instrument she can grab to go along with the forces of nature._

_"Mother?" Fleur looked at America through the large window nearby, still playing the piano. America smiled at her._

_"Yes dear?"_

_"How are they?"_

_Although she was unable to see them, Fleur was aware of the existence of the spirits of the dead and of nature, as they would often come into her home and turn it upside down. However Fleur, being the calm and patient person she was, forgave them every time._

_America smiled when a ghost child came near her, begging to be held. Picking her up, she nodded. "Yes, this place makes them happy. You make them happy my dear."_

_Fleur smiled kindly._

~~~

1848\. Ten human years after the birth of Iowa. Now, the horse rider and mountain rancher Fleur Jones/Kirkland, also known as Oregon, was born.

Because of her land being shared by both the U.S. and Britain, it would make sense that Arthur would be her father. Fleur also appeared like a female version of Bernard, except she was more emotionally stable and possesses bright green eyes, although she has his dark blonde hair and strong built. While muscular, Fleur didn't mind wearing either dresses or pants, as long as they were comfortable and simple.

She loved simple things, including for her house and horses.

Due to being the target of the Oregon trail, Fleur enjoys riding horses and wagons, and developed her love for doing these things. She also loved nature and plays all kinds of instruments when a wonderful time to play them comes along.

"Music makes the sound of nature so much more exotic, and awe-inspiring, so I always feel like I'm a part of a different world every time I play with nature in the background."

Her father should be proud of her, that's for certain.

Her music also brought in the spirits of the dead, who would dance to her tones in whatever environment they were in. America learned they loved to hear her play because it helps "calm them", "make them feel at peace", and even "free". When Fleur heard of this, she was smiling for hours.

Just knowing that she was helping pained souls was enough to make her happy.

And even America as well.


	35. Minnesota

"What the hell happened to my muffins?!" a male voice screeched throughout the entire house, and America groaned, wondering who spiked Bryce's favorite blueberry muffins this time.

Bryce was the state of Minnesota, parts of the actual state being founded in the Louisiana Purchase, born in 1849 with New Mexico, Utah, Washington, Kansas, and Nebraska, so it made sense that France would be his father.

Because of his industry, Bryce was also a working man who works in many places: sawmills, farming, coal mining, and many more. Though, now he works in a blueberry farm which he uses to make his muffins. America never got tired of this revelation; Bryce would eat blueberry muffins every day, and he was just as bad as Canada when it came to his pancakes, France when it came to his wine, and even England when it came to his scones.

Which is why a few of his siblings thought it would be funny to spike the batter of muffins from time to time, which pissed Bryce off to no end.

Speaking of which...

"Get back here you little brat!" Bryce commanded angrily as two pairs of footsteps pounded around the house, one laughing, and the other screaming his butt off. America recognized the first voice as Nevada, who, thanks to his split personality, liked messing with his older brother whenever he had the chance.

America opened the door and grabbed both boys by the ears, earning yelps of pain, and dragged them inside her workroom to give them a piece of her mind, especially since she was trying to work and wasn't in the best of moods.

Bryce was a pretty handsome boy too, which his dirty blonde chin-length hair, hazel blue eyes, and tan skin, and he also wore clothing from the 1900's because of his oldest theater and restaurant, which America had visited herself a couple times and enjoyed the life out of. He was also the exact height as his father, but wasn't as tall as his older half-brother, Daniel. While he never complained about that, America couldn't say the same for Nevada.

Both boys were as frozen as statues when they saw their mother's angry face.

"How many times have I told the both of you to knock this off?" America asked. "Do you want Ysabel to be on you for wasting food?"

Both boys flinched, Nevada mostly, because Ysabel's anger was not something to celebrate about.

"But it wasn't my--"

"I know it wasn't your fault Minnesota," America interrupted wearily. "However, you should know that's not going to stop your sister from probably trying to murder you for doing something like that, and Nevada? You're probably going to be in more trouble for this."

Nevada sweat-dropped nervously.

However, despite his hot temper, Bryce was pretty much very cooperative, though only if something meets his standards. He also knew his limits, but that sometimes didn't stop him from trying to get past them to get work done. That was where he developed his intolerance for idiots from, that including the other nations his mother has to work with.

"Ungrateful bastards," he had seethed one time after America came home, stressed. "You were right Daniel; why they were even allowed to be nations I'll never understand. Mom seemed to be the only one willing to work for a better country, and yet they're not allowing her to focus on her own economy! How immature can they get? I can't believe my own father is one of those idiots!"

Daniel patted Bryce on the shoulder. "I feel for you man. This is one of the reasons I'm glad I don't have a father, but no offense to you."

"None taken, but can't they for once look past the mask?"

Daniel sighed. "I don't know, but when that day comes, I'll re-watch the recording every day just for laughs."

America couldn't wait for that day either, despite her fear of being discovered.


	36. New Mexico

_Fire surrounded him, and Canada instantly recognized the place. It was Washington D.C., burning to the ground in 1814, and Canada was watching in horror as a screaming child ran past him, flames licking his tiny body. His screams pierced through the older nation, and Canada wondered why he wasn't throwing up at the sight._

_Then the scene changed, and Canada saw his brother's back. He couldn't see what his southern neighbor was doing, but he seemed to be tending to something, or rather someone._

_Then, America turned around, his image changing to that of a woman, smaller in height than Canada but still very tall for a woman. She glared at him with so much venom Canada took a step back like he was pushed. In her arms was a baby, a Hispanic child who looks strangely alike Mexico. Next to her was a woman Canada never thought he would see again, and his breath hitched at the sight of her, especially at the disgust in her own eyes._

_"Are you happy now Canada?" the female America asked angrily. "Are you glad that you proved that family was never important to you?"_

_"H-Huh? What are you--"_

_"So you're that stupid. Why am I not surprised?" the female America allowed the baby in her arms to play with her fingers. "Do you know Canada that families never hurt each other, always protect you, stand up for you? You, France, and England proved to me time and time again that you don't give a shit about me, or your nieces and nephews."_

_"N-Nieces and...nephews?"_

_"That's right son of mine," the woman next to the female America answered, glaring at Canada. "That child burning was your nephew, my_ grandchild _, and you gladly set him aflame to satisfy your pathetic need for revenge. You threw out the knowledge that my daughter cannot control the minds of her people and how much she regretted hurting you, but you ignored that and happily went with that pathetic excuse of a caretaker and hurt my daughter's family!"_

_"M-Mother..."_

_"Be quiet! You are no son of mine!" Native America spat. "No son of mine would harm his own family selfishly!"_

_"And you're no brother of mine, who wasn't supposed to prove how much I can't trust you," the female America joined in. "Hope you're happy with the damage you've caused, 'cause we're no family and never will be!"_

_Canada shot up from his bed, panting and afraid. What did that dream mean? It couldn't be..._

_However, he never found the answers to his questions, but he did find out that France and England had a similar dream, and were just as shaken._

~~~

The child in that dream was little New Mexico, or Elvira, who was the daughter of America's oldest brother, Mexico, or Diego Martinez, and is the spitting image of. So, if Texas wasn't going to give said older brother a heart attack, then his full-blooded daughter will.

Now, despite having a chance to be born in 1848, as that was when the U.S. acquired the most of New Mexico after the Mexican War, Elvira was born in 1850 by the founding of the actual territory.

As she grew into a young woman, America knew Mexico wouldn't be able to believe he produced such a beautiful child with his sister of all people. Elvira was often the center of attention with her curly chin-length black hair, wide brown eyes, shining and flawless tan skin, wonderful Spanish accent, and her sense of fashion.

Despite being rich in gold and silver, Elvira wore outfits that were able to block off the heat, but that often doesn't stop America and even Elvira's siblings from assuming she was getting married.

"Who proposed to you?" California asked with a squeal, which earned a confused look from Elvira.

"Hm? No one, why?" she asked.

"Because you're dressed like a bride," Gabi replied, now confused herself.

"Don't you remember I always wear these kinds of clothes to ward off the heat and prevent sunburns hermana?" Elvira asked with an apologetic smile. "I am not marrying anyone, and I might not for a hundred years or so."

Gabi pouted at that, as she was such a romantic. "But you are the definition of a Mexican girl, who is rich with culture. I've seen you dancing at all Mexican festivals like there was no tomorrow, so how can no one love you?"

Elvira smiled at that. "I'm not sure either, but I am only there for the festivals, not to find a romantic partner, dear sister!"

Of course, Gabi tried to bring this up to their mother, but America just brushed it off.

"Don't get too concerned about her love life Gabriella, just worry about your own right now, because as far as I'm concerned, you have boys and even a couple girls after you twenty-four-seven."

Gabi blushed tomato red. "D-Don't remind me Madre!"

America snorted at that. Her children were too hilarious not to watch.


	37. Utah

Apparently Mexico wasn't the only brother who America had a child with. Who could it be, you're probably thinking? Well, if you take a look at Melody Jones/Williams, see her lavender-tinted blue eyes, her light blonde hair, and her slight French accent, you would immediately understand.

The personification of Utah, a female version of everyone's favorite forgotten nation, is the daughter of said nation, Canada.

Though while being her brother's daughter, Melody did have some French blood within her because of the French-Canadian fur trader Étienne Provost visiting her soil in 1825. She was also a Mormon girl because of the Mormon pioneers that colonized her just three human years before she was born in 1850, and lived faithfully by that religion.

As a result, Melody despised liars and those who easily gave in to their sins for no good reason. A few of those people happened to be the other nations. It was quite obvious one day, and Melody had been baking when her mother came home with a seething walk to her. Melody turned off the stove to follow her mother to her room, where the older woman proceeded to scream into her pillow and pull at her hair.

"Mother?" the younger girl called, drawing her mother's attention. Almost instantly, America stopped screaming and looked up at her daughter. Her sky blue eyes were red-rimmed with anger and stress, and it took a minute for that to be covered up.

"I'm sorry Honey, but I'm alright now."

"Mother." Melody looked hard at America, displeased with her for lying. At the sight of her expression, America sighed.

"Okay, I'm not okay, and I may not be for a little while," she admitted.

"Was it them again?"

"Yes."

Melody sighed. "When will they ever learn? I thought that as nations they would be more mature than that."

"Tell them that dear," America grumbled. "I swear to god if this continues, I'm going to be more than happy to shoot them where the sun don't shine."

"Mother!"

"What?"

Yup, Melody despises violence as well, but she understood her mother's feelings.

She would never admit it, but she was disappointed with the nations, who did not compare to her mother when it came to their jobs as personifications. If anything, they lacked the proper skills and personality for the job, and why they were even allowed to do them Melody will never understand. She also was not very fond of her father, even if he did change today, as he had performed a deed he promised himself to never do: harm his family. 

America knew that every time her daughter saw the burn scars that made up Daniel's skin and part of his face or Bernard in one of his violent episodes, her gentle eyes would turn cold and steely with anger, her plump lips would become thin white lines, and her entire posture would scream rage.

That was the huge difference between father and daughter, because unlike Canada, Melody wasn't afraid to speak up and give people a piece of her mind if they provoke her enough, especially if that person was related to her. She was also confident and stood out, also unlike her father.

Though, like her father, Melody was modest, but because of her deserts, she wears the most modest short pants and shirts possible to cope with the heat. It was quite ironic too, because while those two were so alike, they were different, like fire and ice. 

America was almost proud to say that Melody was just like her. Almost.


	38. Washington

Another child was born from the conflict between America and Britain, a conflict that lead to Oregon Treaty in 1853, and that child was named William Jones/Kirkland.

He was a very silent and emotionless boy, speaking only when spoken to, and this eventually lead to his siblings calling him "The Male Bella Swan", a fact that more often than not irritates William because he hates the Twilight series with a passion.

America just viewed him as what Japan would call a "Kuudere", because while he outwardly was cold and indifferent, he was actually very loving towards his family. Though, that doesn't mean he doesn't often use their most embarrassing secrets against them, which pissed almost every one of his siblings off to no end.

It was probably because of his rainy seasons that he was so...like a Kuudere to put it bluntly.

America had been heading to her work room when she heard one of her sons exclaiming, "Quit touching my stuff!"

William's reply was, "They're not only your stuff you know. Mother gave these to all of us as gifts."

"They're--"

"Goodbye Nevada." William must have taken a book on his way out, because Nevada yelled, "WASHINGTON!"

Well, the more laid-back and poker-faced version of Nevada was able to tolerate William and his more crazy siblings, but his other? Not so much.

However, his calm nature did have its benefits, especially during times of distress. Like, for example, Maine's episodes.

America didn't mention this, but during those episodes, the only thing that will calm Maine is his mother's voice, sometimes even Daniel's, but because she cannot be with him every day, William came up with the idea to record their mother's singing voice, and their older half-brother's story-telling voice. Thanks to him, the episodes end before they begin and also help Bernard sleep without any nightmares.

"What I don't understand is why your and Daniel's voices is the only things that calm him down," William remarked, his dark brown eyebrows close together with thought. He would've looked like his father with his shaggy hair and green eyes, but his eyebrows were more tame and, as you know, his hair is dark brown.

"Do you remember the War of 1812?" America asked.

William nodded, a grim look on his face.

"When he saw his own brother burning and his own mother in unspeakable agony, agony that was all caused by his father and uncle, that was enough to develop his fear of fires, and even why Daniel wears makeup. I guess...just hearing that his mother and brother are alright calms him. That's the only thing I can think of, but the only one who can answer that question is Bernard himself, but I'm afraid that wouldn't do us any good."

"Did you find the proper help for him yet?" Ever since learning Maine had PTSD, America had been working her butt off to find the proper help for him, with Maine's siblings trying as well, with no such luck thanks to some certain people.

The look his mother gave him told William what he needed to know. While he didn't hate his father, William didn't trust him, or that he was fond of him. "Those greedy bastards!" he cursed, looking angry.

"They are," America agreed sadly.

William knew that every time America tries to find therapy for Bernard, the nations would keep her busy from that. Of course, her bosses understood, as they had families themselves, and tried to cut her some slack so she can help her family, but she couldn't say the same for the nations.

America even wondered if those who cared for children, like Spain, France, or even China, would understand if they knew.

After all, what would you do if you were unable to help your own child overcome something that is curable? Of course, William couldn't answer his mother for fear she would break down, and, in fact, he didn't want to know either.

"I guess...all we can do is try helping him ourselves, and, if a miracle comes our way, we'll find him the right kind of help."

America nodded to her son. "I hope so William. I really do."


	39. Kansas

America smiled as she searched through the fields of sunflowers and endless fields of grains. She was looking for her daughter, Soleil, who was the personification of Kansas and the daughter of France, being a part of the Louisiana Purchase, though her territory wasn't founded until 1854.

Soleil was a girl with tan skin (because of her working in the sun), heterochromia eyes--the left eye forest green and the right light brown--, and upper back length dark brown hair that she keeps in a low ponytail. She also usually wears simple farming clothes.

Overall, she was a very pretty girl who would look pretty clean or dirty, but due to being a part of the Midwest, she possessed that particular accent. While she was a very quiet girl, however, she was very bipolar because of being a part of tornado alley, and America herself had to admit that was not a pretty thing to witness. As a result, like her older half-sister, Mississippi, she was a very tough girl.

Finally, America spotted brown hair among the sunflowers. She shook her head at that; Soleil was just as bad as Russia whenever sunflowers were involved, but what was she supposed to expect? Sunflowers were Soleil's state flower after all.

"Soleil!" America called. "It's time for supper!"

"Coming Mom!" Soleil called back, though she started taking her sweet time in collecting as many of her state flowers as possible. America could only watch with a sweat-drop when her daughter would trip on her way to her mother. Her clumsiness, which had been a childhood problem, had followed Soleil into her older years, and many of her brothers and sisters still enjoy teasing her about it.

When Soleil finally reached her, America lead her daughter into her home, where the entire family was going to be meeting for the holidays. 

For dinner, they were going to be having a Native American feast, with buffalo being tossed in. Of course, Soleil was delighted, because her state possessed one of the well-known state farming industries, and even while manufacturing became more important, she continued to work in the farming business like some of her siblings, even if she wouldn't make much money from it.

However, despite her happy exterior, America knew, like all her children, Soleil was scarred. Many people (well, those with any logic and/or hearts) would be horrified when children are involved in events that are very capable of traumatizing an adult, like war. However, sadly for America and her family, they had to experience the horrors of the world from a young age, and Soleil was no exception to that.

During the Civil War, her soil was used as a battlefield, where she had to witness the deaths of soldiers and even civilians on all sides, and sometimes she even saw the prejudice towards African Americans during and even after that time.

"How could they do that Mom?" a young Soleil asked her mother once, tears in her confused and horrified eyes. America was hugging her during that time, silent tears of her own cascading down her cheeks.

"I don't know, but what I do know is there are monsters in the world. Monsters who wear human skin." America didn't want to scare her little girl anymore than she was, but, as a mother, she couldn't bear to lie to her child. "That's why, dear, you must be careful of who you trust."

Soleil was being happy for her family, and no it's not a false happiness, but, almost like her older half-brother, Maine, there are times when she begins to doubt her happiness. See? Her bipolar issues tend to do that to her.

Well, at least she wasn't depressed, not like some of America's citizens, those poor, poor fools. Sometimes America couldn't help but pity them, just as much as she pitied the nations.


	40. Nebraska

_England didn't know what he was after. All he did know was that he had to catch that object, or rather_ someone.

_The boy he was chasing appeared to be from a distance of Native American heritage, though his mismatched eyes gave him away. He was also running as fast as his feet would allow, clearly desperate to evade England. There was something about the boy that told England that he was supposed to know him, and yet he couldn't understand why he was so afraid of him._

_He continued to chase the boy through a forest that was strangely smooth under his feet, and even still, the boy tried to use anything he could get his hands on to block England's path, but England easily evaded the attempted blockades._

_Finally, the both of them came across a woman who looked scarily alike America, except for one huge difference: her cold, calculating blue eyes. As soon as the boy hid behind her, she glared intently at England, forcing him to skid to a stop._

_"Why?" the America-look-alike asked. "Why do you continue to torment my land? Dammit United Kingdom why?!"_

_"I don't have to tell you anything lo-"  
_

_"Don't you dare call me that," the woman spat hatefully. "You lost that right when you forced my people to endure your cruel treatment, you greedy bastard!"  
_

_Wait._

_"A-America?!"_

_"The one and only," the woman replied. "However, you'll never see past the facade I have, because you never bother to look past the me that you see. Ignorant fool, Britannia is ashamed to call you her son!"_

_Before England could open his mouth, a woman who appeared to be the female version of him appeared behind the female America, glaring at England with venom. England's heart stopped.  
_

_"M-Mother?"_

_"Don't you dare call me that!" Britannia snapped. "You are not my son! No son of mine would harm his family just to satisfy his own needs."_

_"What are you--"_

_"You know exactly what she's talking about United Kingdom, or do I need to spell it out for you? Revolutionary War. Remember the cause, or are you too blinded by your own self-comfort to see the truth?"_

_The two women never gave England a chance to open his mouth, and as they walked away, England woke up._

~~~

Thanks to the Kansas/Nebraska Act, the personification of Nebraska, Sage, shared the same birth date as Soleil. He was also a part of the Louisiana Purchase, like his sister and a few of his other older siblings.

In appearance, Sage looked like a male version of Soleil, with cropped dark brown hair, heterochromia forest green and light brown eyes (though the colors were swapped), and tan skin. However, unlike Soleil, Sage was less clumsy and more silent, speaking only when spoken to. Though, he was very different from his older half-brother William, as he more often than not shows what he's feeling.

He also enjoys to farm because of him being a leading producer of grains like sorghum, corn, and wheat, but he's often found covered in oil because of his discovery of oil and manufacturing. Personally, America thought her son was the family's private mechanic, a fact of which Sage thinks of himself.

Not to mention he has a part-time job as a mechanic in his state.

America, while she was visiting her son in his mountain home, was a little shocked when a thirteen-year-old Sage came home once with silent tears running down his cheeks. Immediately, she abandoned her tea and hurried over to him.

"What is wrong baby?" she asked.

Sage looked up at his mother, and before America could react, his arms were around her waist and his face was buried in her chest. Unsure of what he wanted, America wrapped her arms around her son in an attempt to comfort him until he was calm enough to speak.

When that came, he just pointed to his back, where a large scar from the Civil War was located.

America understood. "Nightmare again?"

He nodded into her chest, and even then he wouldn't let his mother go, so she just took him to his living room and sat with him until he fell asleep.

It was that day when she learned where Sage got his acting skills from, and that he was just as scarred as Soleil. It also showed her that he never wanted to meet the other nations, especially the ones who would think they knew everything about America when in reality they didn't.

How pathetic they were. She truly was a person of misfortune to work alongside those disgraces.


	41. Colorado

It was strange, giving birth in the Rockies, but America didn't regret it either way, and neither did little Chilali or her younger siblings.

It was snowing up in the mountains during that time, but America didn't feel the cold. She would be staying in a log cabin that she comes to every winter, with the full view of the land below and the trees. Nature was so beautiful, and America wished everyone would appreciate it.

Her children did, so why should most of her people not? Childish thought she knew, but it wasn't like she could help it. She was pretty sure everyone on this earth thinks thoughts like this.

_~~~_

_America woke up, knowing she wasn't alone, to the sound of trees rustling with the soft wind. Opening her eyes to the morning sun, she saw six newborn babies sleeping in bundles on the bed with her. Near her was a child with light brown hair and peach skin, her almost snow white eyes looking right at her while she was wrapped in a brown woolen blanket. She knew right there and then that she had finally given birth to the children who were making her feel constantly tired, even though it wasn't bad when she was this pregnant before._

_America thought she would give birth in her Washington D.C. home, like where most of her children were born, but Mother Earth seemed to want to change that. Though..._

_How was she going to get all of them home by herself?_

_~~~_

Unlike her siblings, Chilali's name was completely American, though America had an idea that it possessed Native American origins, not that she was complaining. America could just imagine her mother praising the name.

 _"Beautiful name daughter! I think I am going to faint!"_  Yup, Native America was a very emotional woman when extremely happy, and even today America couldn't find any reason to not giggle at that. It was endearing, so what do you expect?!

Anyway, back to Chilali--born in 1861--, she was a very extroverted girl, though, not in the way you're probably thinking. This means that she is often is found outside in her backyard, skiing to her heart's content. Being the prime tourist destination for skiing and even the beautiful scenery, it would make sense that she would love to ski, hike, ice skate, canoeing, and other outdoor sports in her free time and be a beautiful child whose eyes were so blue they were almost like the snow, hair held up in a high ponytail that was the color of soil in the summer, and the freedom of an eagle.

This probably wouldn't make sense to her father, France, but America didn't care.

Although France was Chilali's father due to being a part of the Louisiana Purchase, there was a  little conflict with the Spanish at the time over control over the territory in the past, so, as a result, Chilali also has a little Spanish blood in her veins.

Back to the nature thing, like her mother, Chilali loves it, so she wasn't pleased when she came to have one of the most crowded cities in the United States, nor was she pleased when, in 2016, the government allowed prison inmates to vote.

"Have they lost their minds?!" Chilali seethed to her mother, who also wasn't pleased with the news. "Do they understand that this could mean trouble?"

America tried to see this through the Colorado state government's point-of-view. "Maybe they only wanted to give everyone rights, even inmates."

"That doesn't mean it won't lead to disastrous consequences!" Chilali protested.

"I know, so the only thing I can hope for is that it won't happen." It was true too, because this was the Colorado state government, and the national government couldn't actually take control of the situation unless it was harmful to the citizens and the well-being of the state itself. So, there was nothing they could do about it right now.

Chilali started to pace again, until America suggested, "Why don't you go ski for a bit?"

The personification of Colorado didn't need to be told a second time, for she was immediately out of her mountain home and into the snow-packed peaks. Well, that always calms her, and the last thing America needs right now is a stressful Chilali on her hands.

God being a country was so frustrating sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chilali" is a pure American name that means "snowbird".


	42. Nevada

Cards hit the table as the winner stared at his opponent with a poker-face. Said opponent was his older half-sister Michigan, who was staring down at the cards with an open mouth and plate-sized eyes. Then she glared up at him, slamming her hands on the table.

"You cheated!"

"Do you have proof?" the personification of Nevada, Zachary Jones/Martinez asked calmly. He waited for Clarice to answer, in the process watching the older girl stammer and blubber, before giving up.

"I will win next time Nevada, just you wait!"

"I'll be waiting hermana mayores."

"Michigan, Nevada, if the both of you are done, I need your help!" America called from downstairs. Michigan puffed out her chest before hurrying downstairs, Nevada behind her.

Now, you may be wondering how Mexico is Zachary's father. Well, that's because he was a part of the Mexican Cession, parts of the southwestern United States that were ceded from Mexico after the Mexican War, soon leading to the birth of Nevada's territory in 1861. Though, Nevada was also a part of Alta California before that war, so he possessed some Spanish blood as well.

In appearance, Zachary possessed his mother's blonde hair, except paler and her blue eyes except when his other personality is in control, but possessed his father's tan skin. He also wore many ear piercings and had a few tattoos on his body, making him look more punk and even a little emo. Understandably, he was wanted by many females, but the main part of him didn't really care about that.

Hope you remember that Nevada possessed a split personality. Well, that personality was more of a womanizer, hot-tempered, greedy, and a fighter due to all his state's dark history and current reputation. However, also because of the chaos of his cities, like Las Vegas, the main personality was more laid-back, poker-faced when playing a game of poker (which he wins every time, no matter who he's facing), and very level-headed when dealing with someone who may annoy or terrify a normal person.

Which means he is pretty calm about the situation with the other nations and their reputation of trying to place all the blame for their problems on America instead of on themselves.

"If you ignore them Mother, then soon enough they'll realize that them complaining like children won't work with you," he said.

"I know, but sadly that may give me away," America replied grimly. She wanted so bad to go along with her son's advice, really she did, but knowing how the other nations operate it may only make matters worse for her and the country itself.

Zachary stared at his mother. "When do you think you'll bring down the mask?" he asked.

"When the time is right, but...when that will be I do not know," America answered. "Perhaps I'll show the true me to them when they ask for it. I'm not afraid of them fearing me, but I'd rather not get reckless with your safety."

Even Zachary wasn't naive to the possible risks. He knew how possessive and power-hungry the other nations could be. To be honest, that scared both him and his other personality, and after that the both of them understood why their mother was hiding from them.

However...

"You know we can take care of ourselves Mother. You did train us to fight yourself," Zachary pointed out.

Yes, she did teach them to fight, though most of the time it wasn't by choice. For the thirteen colonies, including Texas and Vermont, she had to train them in order to prepare them for war, but with the younger children, she wanted them to be able to defend themselves if the need came for it. She didn't have those martial art schools for nothing, and she was able to perform all forms of them.

"I know, but the last thing we need is another war," America said.

Zachary stared at her before sighing. "That's true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the darker personality is Zayn.


	43. North and South Dakota

London and Paris. North Dakota and South Dakota. Born in 1861 at the same time. Twin sisters who are alike yet so different. 

Although the twins shared the same womb with Colorado, Nevada, Arizona, Idaho, Montana, and Wyoming, they were born together, being that they were found together with the Dakota Territory. Now, America couldn't stop giggling to herself when she named the girls, and knew that if England and/or France learned of them, that one; England wouldn't stop yapping her ear off for naming one of France's daughters after his capital; and two; France would probably feel honored yet horrified at the name London.

London was a very quiet girl, similar to London's rainy seasons, and possessed very long silky bright red hair, freckled cheeks, and crystal blue eyes. She also speaks in an irresistible Scottish and Irish accent depending on her feelings, though most of the time she speaks in an Irish accent. This is due to the first settlements being occupied by Scottish and Irish immigrants.

Also, because of her more rural areas, she was more introverted than Paris, but she enjoyed hunting and scavenger-hunting for flowers. Her state dance was square-dancing, and she wasn't afraid to neglect some of her time at home to participate in those kinds of events.

"What do you think Mama?" London asked as she held up a flower crown consisting of her state flower: the wild prairie rose.

America smiled down at her daughter. "They're beautiful dear. You always know how to make the most beautiful of crowns."

London blushed at her mother's compliment, but smiled nonetheless.

Paris on the other hand, was the complete opposite. While baring her sister's exact height, body and face shape, as well as her hair style and length and structure, her hair was golden blonde like her father's, her eyes ocean blue, and her face nearly flawless, though there were a few scars here and there. She would've looked exactly like Louisiana if it wasn't for their hair style.

Due to having more tourist attractions, like Mount Rushmore, Paris was more extroverted and wild, but she is mostly seen at her twin's square-dancing parties. Overall, she truly lived up to her name, as like London.

"Mama! Come dance with us!" Paris called out to her mother, who was watching from the sidelines as her children danced to their heart's content. 

This was one of those moments America would forever treasure, when she could just spend time with her family and not have to worry about anything else, and where she could treasure each moment like it was her last.

"Mama! Come on! It will not be as fun when you're not in this!" Paris complained with a smile.

America laughed at her daughter's childish proclamation. "All right, all right, I'm on my way now."

Despite many states not being a part of the wild, wild west, they still enjoyed square-dancing, though they didn't mind dancing in different ways from time to time, like the slow dancing of the English (America wouldn't admit this, but that kind of dancing was calming) and others.

Those two really know how to bring people together.


	44. Arizona

Santiago Jones/Martinez was a man of natural beauty, and quite literally. He never wore any expensive clothing or tried to make himself look pretty in general because of his natural wonders like the Grand Canyon and even the Petrified Forest/Painted Desert, but due to his tall structure, messy dark brown hair, luminous brown eyes, tan skin, and the beginnings of a mustache and beard, he was pretty irresistible to any female outside his family.

America was never going to get tired of the memory of many of her citizens being amazed when they realize what the mother of that naturally handsome man looked like. Though, when asked on who his father was, Santiago wouldn't answer.

No one would believe anyway that his father was his mother's brother, the personification of Mexico.

Diego fathered Santiago after the founding of the Arizona Territory in 1863, though most of Arizona was a part of the Mexican Cession, with the rest of the state being obtained through the Gadsden Purchase in 1853.

Like many of his siblings, Santiago also was able to see spirits, especially the spirits of the sun, moon, and desert, and America thought she heard Elvira commenting how one of the female desert spirits was in a romantic relationship with Santiago.

"I-It's not like that," Santiago attempted to deny, his cheeks replacing the tan with a tomato red. If there was one thing every single of America's children shared, it was the knowledge of the existence of spirits, even if some of them couldn't see them, like Evelyn and Rex.

His older sister raised an amused eyebrow. "Really hermano? I would like to differ to that."

"But it's true!" Santiago argued.

"All right you two that's enough," America stepped in. "Elvira, stop teasing your brother, and Santiago, stop trying to lie. It's pretty obvious."

The boy blubbered before talking rapidly in Spanish, trying to explain himself until his mother placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about Angel Cake, I'm not trying to discriminate your relationship. In fact, the both of you wouldn't shut up about each other, and that's perfectly fine. Chu'Mana loves you dear, and there's nothing wrong with that. Go pursue her you."

Chu'Mana was a female spirit of the desert who is often found in the form of a snake, hence her name meaning "snake maiden" in Hopi. In her humanoid form, she was a woman whose skin was scaled and as green as a snake, her hair long and black, her eyes silted and yellow, and her white teeth often taking the form of fangs.

It truly was amazing how something could be so beautiful, and yet so dangerous, but Santiago had managed to tame a wild beast like her.

However, spirits were not the only things Santiago can communicate with, but he can also communicate with Tony the Alien, and pretty much spends some of his free time researching extraterrestrial lifeforms, and that boy was willing to spent time with the alien whenever possible.

America could never hold back a smile at that.

"If there are lifeforms on planets besides Earth, I really want to know what it's like living like that Madre!" Santiago told her at one time. 

It really would be nice to know of that too. Putting yourself in someone else's shoes can work wonders after all, quite literally!


	45. Idaho

Little Idaho, or Aquene, was born in the same year as her older half-brother, Santiago. She is the daughter of England because of being a part of the Oregon Treaty of 1846, and, despite first being settled by Mormons (which didn't last long), Aquene received a number of different kinds of immigrants, the first being, of course, the English, who were considered the most desirable immigrants at the time.

Hell, even Frank R. Gooding, who originated from a rural-working family in England, became the seventh state governor, and because of that, Aquene mostly speaks in an English accent, but she can switch to the German, Irish, African, Borque, and even Chinese accents depending on her mood.

Also, due to her high agriculture and mining, Aquene is often found mining or harvesting potatoes in her small farm. Oh god Germany would lose his head if he knew of Aquene's potatoes, and it always made America laugh at how obsessed her daughter was with the vegetable, though it didn't help when Aquene was with Bryce.

So, some may be thinking this; do a few of her troublemaker siblings enjoy teasing her? Of course, and not just for her potatoes.

"I-da-ho!" they would tease, much to Aquene's chagrin, and no matter how many times America would scold them, they would continue doing as they pleased.

However, Aquene lived up to her name anyway, which means "peace", from the Native American origin.

She was a beautiful child as well, and when she was born, America thought she looked like a mixture of England and her, as, while she possessed mostly her mother's amber hair, the tips of her mid-back length hair would be blonde, and while she possessed her father's green eyes, you would be able to see a blue hue around the pupils. Very beautiful eyes if you saw them. She was also as tall as her father.

Also, what Aquene inherited from England in personality was his short temper, though luckily it doesn't happen very often unless one: she's stressed; or two: she's tired. 

Oh, and there's another thing you should know; She's attracted to African men, and this is because of the first African American who was a helper of Lewis and Clark named York, and also when many African Americans fled to Idaho during the slavery era.

America couldn't help but feel both amused and proud of hearing her daughter's explanation.

"They were discriminated against Mother, but they never ceased to exist, and I admire that strength. Also, their skin looks like the most irresistible dark chocolate I've ever seen, and...god their voices. It's so deep and sensual!"

America wouldn't be surprised if Aquene ended up with a man of African origin, and, if her father knew of this, perhaps he would as well.

With the growth of winter sports in Idaho, tourism now outranks the other industries. There is fishing, boating, and camping sites, hunting (thanks to the large number of elk), and even the famed Sun Valley resort attracts many to swimming, golfing, and skiing.

So, as you would expect, Aquene is a professional in all these sports, and god, if they were still in a world where women were discriminated, men would probably have heart attacks...even her father.

Seeing a woman best a man in something the latter thought couldn't be done by the opposite gender and even seeing their reactions never gets old.

After all, it was something America herself took pride in whenever she proved the men she worked with wrong on so many things.

Oh their faces...

It was so worth the constant marriage proposals.


	46. Montana

Cheveyo. America's little Spirit Warrior. The son of France after the Montana territory was founded in the Louisiana Purchase and in 1864, even though the western part of the eventual state was founded in the Oregon Treaty.  

When Cheveyo was born, America knew he deserved a name of the Native Americans, for he had the essence of a man who loved the earth around him and the appearance of her mother's people. Soon, her son grew up tending to his farm animals, living quietly on his farm, and looking like he belonged to an Indian tribe, with his tan skin, long braided black hair, muscular body, tall form, and brown eyes. He was was tall as his mother too, but even still America had to look up at him from time to time.

Overall, his appearance steams of his large Indian populations, a town of his being named after the daughter of an Indian chief named Sitting Bull, and the famous 1876 Battle of Little Big Horn, also known as "Custer's Last Stand". It was where the Cheyenne and Sioux Indians defeated George A. Custer and 200 of his men in southeastern Montana.

Now, despite being a quiet man, Cheveyo was tough and strong, and was quite intense when deathly serious. Like many of his siblings, he also holds a grudge towards the other nations for placing unwanted pressure upon his mother, and didn't understand why they were allowed to become nations to begin with.

"I mean no offense Mother Gaia, but why did you allow them to become nations?" Cheveyo asked Gaia, the spirit of the earth and creator of the nations, at one point while America was present, and yes, he also can see and talk to spirits of all kinds.

Gaia was a beautiful woman with thigh-length dark green hair, eyes that mixed between green, brown, yellow, pink, and more of nature's colors, tan skin, and a dress that looked eerily like the earth. Her eyes also held so much wisdom, more wisdom than anyone could ever think to possess, and America knew the spirit woman had seen everything from wars to more needless bloodbaths. 

It goes to show you that wisdom comes with a price. Being a personification or even a spirit does have its drawbacks.

Gaia didn't answer for a moment, but her eyes took on a grim feature. Then she looked up at the mother and son. "I did not know that this would happen child; after all, you know as much as I that I cannot control the minds of everyone, and your mother knows that well."

Cheveyo was silent for a minute or two, then he bowed his head. "Forgive me Mother Gaia."

"You have not offended me child, I understand your anger." Gaia looked up at America. "I hope you can forgive me for my current and future mistakes, child of Kwanita."

Kwanita was the human name of America's mother, meaning in Zuni "God is gracious".

"I do not hold any blame towards you Mother Gaia, and I have no intentions of that starting now or in the future," said America with a sad smile. "I should be the one who's asking for your forgiveness."

Gaia stared at America for a moment, before saying, "I understand what you are up against child of Kwanita, mother of 51 souls, and I refuse to hold any grudge against you. I may never have been a mother, one that actually raised something she has created, but I can try to."

Well, trying to understand was better than saying you do understand when you really don't in reality.

Cheveyo, like the spirit of Mother Gaia, also knew of what his mother was going through, and tried making everything as easy for her as possible, as stress can lead to many problems, problems that could become worse if not solved quickly.

While staying at his home for a while, he asked her this, "Will you be alright with this Mother?"

America didn't answer right away, but when she did, she said this, "I hope so, but I don't know."

She didn't want to lie.


	47. Wyoming

Oh man, cold, cold Wyoming, in the human form of Blake Jones/Bonnefoy. Whoever said that Alaska was the coldest state has never been to the state of Wyoming, created during the Louisiana Purchase and founded in 1868.

The wind was no joke either, and that was why Blake was a tough fellow and had big dogs. After all, only the strong survive these harsh winters and strong winds.

Blake himself was a very tall and broad man with slight messy light brown hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin, and, depending on the season, would wear a heavy black winter coat and pants or a typical cowboy attire. Well, he was a part of the Wild Wild West after all.

In personality, Blake was very calm, collected, cold to strangers but protective to his family, and not afraid to stand for what was right. Being the first state to allow women to vote, he also believed in gender equality, just like his older brother Jaden. 

Take one time for instance. While Blake was tending to his horses, just minding his own business, all while his mother was home and doing what she can to help on his little farm, one of his snobby female neighbors approached him and started to complain over nothing to him. However, Blake, being a man who is not easy to anger, easily brushed her off and ignored her, until she decided to be a brat and slapped one of his horses.

Big mistake on her part, because that caused the horse to lose his temper and start chasing her around the farm. Blake watched the screaming woman and angry horse go at it for a few moments before he shook his head at the woman's stupidity.

"When will you learn?" he asked to no one in particular as he returned to tending to his current horse, once more easily ignoring the carnage behind him.

America just watched the entire scene with an amused smirk on her face, not bothering to help the foolish woman.

Days later, the woman's sister arrived on Blake's farm to complain, and again Blake ignored her, but his icy blue eyes turned into blades when she insulted his mother by calling her a cheap whore. He was also a person who lived by the quote "Insult me all you like, but you don't insult someone I care for and expect to get away with it". His cold eyes made the girl freeze in terror, and she remained still when Blake opened his mouth.

"Let me make myself clear to you little whore," he began, bending to the woman's level to look straight into her black soul. "I have been trying to be patient with you and your disgraceful family for years, and let me tell you right here that I am losing that patience, and quickly if I might add. Now, I dare you to say one more bad thing about my mother or my family, something that would not be true in the least. Hell, my mother has raised me better than yours could.

"I will also say this only once, so make sure you're listening carefully. I don't care if you're a man, woman, or neither, for if you try to bring harm to my family, I will not hesitate to feed you to my dogs, and let me inform you that they love playing rough with people they're not particularly fond of."

That part was true, and Blake's dogs, Astrid and Buddy, were known to rip apart intruders and their protective tendencies tend to make them a feared bunch. However, they were big softies at heart, and loved their bellies being rubbed.

The sisters never came back after that, and Blake was allowed to work in peace.

Also, thanks to his tourist attractions, like Yellowstone National Park, Blake proved time and again that he knew every little detail there was about not only his landmarks, but also that of his siblings. He loved researching those topics and visiting them for fun.

Oh, and because of the Yellowstone supervolcano, Blake lives each day like it's his last. After all, someday the volcano will erupt and most likely decimate America off the face of the earth and plunge the entire world into darkness.

It was pretty scary, that America was not ashamed to admit.


	48. Oklahoma

_France was running for his life, running from the atrocity that was made completely from air. It was picking up everything in its path; houses, animals, cars, trucks, and even people. The blonde-haired nation was literally in awe at this sight, because that force of nature was picking up everything like they were nothing more than toys, including trucks that clearly weighed tons._

_Right now, France was desperately trying to find some form of shelter, which wasn't easy because no one would allow him into their homes, though he couldn't blame them. He was a stranger after all, and he didn't know shit of how to survive a tornado!_

_"Hey!" someone called, and France turned to see a boy of Native American decent come over to him. He was a striking boy in appearance, with his long, braided black hair, deep tan skin, muscular body, and sharp brown eyes. France felt he should know the boy, but he couldn't recall him from anywhere._

_However, he was driven from his thoughts when the boy dragged him to a trench and ordered, "Get to the ground and don't you dare think of looking up. Cover your head too!"_

_France later learned that, when in a tornado situation and if you can't find shelter, the best thing to do is to find shelter from the ground._

_Though, that was only a dream, a dream that felt too real._

~~~

The Louisiana Purchase also brought forth the Oklahoma Territory, which was divided with the Indian Territory in 1890, and this lead to America's youngest son, Ethan, having the appearance of a Native American.

He was a very tough and strong fellow, don't misunderstand, because of the fact that he's a part of tornado alley like many of the Midwest states. This was also why he dedicated himself to engineering, building himself and his family a large cellar near their homes, including his. Though, that doesn't mean he doesn't get physically ill or even injured from the tornadoes that do strike.

"Aw God...!" Ethan growled out when his mother and a few of his siblings were taking shelter from a EF3 tornado. Of course, because of how powerful this force of nature was at this moment, it was making Ethan feel more nauseous than usual.

"You do understand that that was why you built these things to begin with, right?" Nevada asked with a snap. "It's already cramped in here as it is!" He never got tornadoes often, but even still, the threat at his place wasn't always apparent. Oklahoma? Different story altogether.

Ethan glared at him. "Go screw yourself!"

"Boys, enough!" America demanded, receiving a death-like silence from both boys. "Ethan, I know you're not feeling well at the moment, and in fact neither am I right now, but now's not the time, and Zayn, you don't need to encourage this here. So for the love of Heaven stay silent until this is over!"

Yeah, Nevada's other half was out, and he didn't like being here. America didn't care if he liked it or not, but she wasn't going to tolerate hearing him complain, and neither would Ethan.

Now, Ethan was normally laid-back and open-minded, especially with the tornadoes, but even he has limits to his patience.

However, Ethan also works as an instructor of tornado survival and even teaching his students how tornadoes are formed, how to survive them, and the best kinds of cover when there is a tornado. That was, if the girls and a few of the boys weren't so focused on his looks, but he was more than happy to set them in their places in ways America didn't want to know, but at least they were effective.

So, if she and the other nations ever thought of having a meeting in tornado alley and a tornado hits, she hoped they knew of what they were supposed to do, even if tornadoes didn't occur in their nations.

If she thought about it, it would be both hilarious and scary to watch their reactions.


	49. Hawaii

_Something was about to go horrifically wrong, and that was all America could think about as she sat down on the beach in sick weariness. She was about to go visit her daughter at her home, but now, she could barely move to get there._

_That was when she saw the fighter planes, and soon the bombs._

_It couldn't be..._

_Just as the bombs descended upon Pearl Harbor, America heard a little girl scream, and it wasn't just any little girl._

_It was her little girl, her four-year-old Kyleen._

_"Makuahine! Makuahine!" she was crying over and over as she ran as fast as her tiny legs would allow towards her mother. Her already long and silky black hair was flying behind her, almost like wings; and her brown and almond shaped eyes were filled with tears._

_"Kyleen, don't get any close--!" Too late. The bombs landed, destroying anything near them, and Kyleen's back erupted in pain, while sections of America's body did the same. However, nothing hurt more than seeing her innocent little girl in so much pain._

_Kyleen collapsed onto the sand, where she stayed for a couple moments, until she struggled to maintain her footing._

_"Makuahine," she whispered, staggering to her mother, a pained smile on her face. America quietly sobbed as her 49th child got closer and closer, soon collapsing into her hug when she finally reached her and falling into a coma._

_This day was a mother's worst nightmare, and a father's too if Japan knew of what his boss at the time made him do._

_That poor, poor man. America knew he would never forgive himself if he knew, and he already had been guilty about this already._

~~~

That was eighty-one years ago now, and even now Kyleen has to wear bandages around her back under her traditional black and flower-decorated Hawaiian dress to hide her star-shaped scars, and while she suffered nightmares about that day sometimes, especially on its anniversary, she didn't blame her father, knowing he went with this against his will. 

Speaking of her father, the main reason why Japan was her father was because of her eventual Japanese population, even though she had been founded by other European countries, like the British. Her territory was founded in 1900, and America knew Japan would have a heart attack (quite literally too) if he knew he had a daughter.

Kyleen looked exactly like Japan, with his black hair, almond-shaped dark brown eyes, and structure, though her skin is more tan, she wears a little headpiece in her hair (made from seashells and pearls), and she is a little more energetic than him.

Though Kyleen is a shy child when you first meet her, once you get to know her, you would realize she is a ball of energy who is pretty extroverted. She also despises fighting, something that Pearl Harbor ensured, but she will fight if she or her family is threatened.

Oh, and as Ancient Hawaii was one of the cultures that accepted homosexual or bisexual practices, Kyleen accepts the people around her, no matter what sex they preferred. In case you wondering what that was called in those days, it was Aikāne. She also can see the deities of Ancient Hawaii as well, like the volcano goddess Pele, who is said to be the creator of the islands.

America had seen Pele once too, and had to admit she was both an intimidating but beautiful and wise woman, with her long fiery hair, glowing yellow eyes, and ash black skin. The goddess had a fiery temper too, which was expected because she is a volcano goddess, as when she almost lost it when Kyleen was harmed during the Pearl Harbor attacks.

"Madame Pele, it wasn't Makuahane's fault," Kyleen assured the enraged goddess. "He was forced into this."

Even with Kyleen's reassurance, it took a very long while for Pele to calm herself. Though, now she held a grudge for the man who forced Japan to bomb his own daughter.

Though this was why you do not piss off a goddess, especially one that controls volcanoes.


	50. Alaska

America hoped Belarus wouldn't kill her if she realized that she had a daughter with her dear brother of all people. Though, she will admit the sister of Russia is a scary girl, America faced worse.

Little Alaska, or Anastasia Jones/Braginski, born in 1912, was almost the carbon copy of her father, with his purple eyes, tall structure, and creepy personality (if she gets excited that is). Though, most of the time Ana was calm and emotionless to everyone around her. However, unlike her father, she has waist-length pale blonde hair that she keeps in a braid.

If you weren't a family member of hers, you wouldn't understand why she kept that up for a--seemingly--nine-year-old girl. You also wouldn't realize that she has nightmares almost every night about the huge rate of domestic violence in her state, with only her mother to calm her.

One night, America had been reading a book, hoping that would help her get to sleep, when she heard quiet sobbing in the doorway. Looking up, she saw a shaking and teary Ana, only six at the time.

"Nightmares again?" she asked gently, with her youngest daughter nodding in the positive in response. 

America placed her book on the nightstand and walked to the little one, carrying her to her bed and singing softly to her in Russian. The older woman never acknowledged this, but her children thought she had a beautiful voice, no matter what language or accent she was singing in. Also since Anastasia often speaks in Russian, it was pretty clear that the younger girl wanted her mother to sing in that language as well.

America can also opera sing, but not very often.

After she finished singing, little Ana asked, "Мама, ты думаешь, я уже сошел с ума? (Mama, do you think I've gone mad?)"

America gazed over her daughter, looking for the signs, before saying, "Я считаю, что это так, но все лучшие люди. (I believe so, but all the best people are.)"

The older woman clearly remembered Anastasia staring at her in wonder before she finally went to sleep, no nightmares plaguing her that night. America wondered how her presence alone helped, but didn't think too much of it, as long as it helped her child sleep in peace.

Because of this, Anastasia shared something with her older half-brother Bernard, though while he had it worse, it was still something she could understand. It truly made America's heart ache, because at a young age, all her children had to experience things no child should, and they either had to mature quickly or were able to keep their innocence at a price.

Either way, as she continued to grow older, and because of her snowy climate, Anastasia wears a light purple coat--almost like her father's except a traditional jacket--, black shorts--as she doesn't get cold often--, long black socks, black laced boots, the matching gloves, and even a light pink scarf around her neck. She even carries a shovel, but only to defend herself.

Truly her father's daughter in appearance if you ignored the pale blonde hair, the only thing she inherited from her mother, and most of her personality.

Well, even with what scars her, the youngest child of America's family knew to treasure her family and help keep their mother as relaxed as possible, and yes, Anastasia can be quite violent when you get on her wrong side, and she isn't afraid to let you know about that. 

Maybe when she is old enough and able to take care of themselves, America will allow Russia to know about his daughter, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that I do not actually know Russian, and was using Google Translate for the conversation, so if I'm wrong on something, please let me know.


	51. Epilogue

America never thought these children, children who were birthed from her, would matter to her so much. Now, she knew she was wrong. All her children mattered to her, and she would never forgive herself if something happened to one or all of them. It was something she knew the other nations would never understand.

In the end, they didn't know the nation they thought was immature, obnoxious, and a nuisance was playing them like a flute, falling so easily into her trap like the true idiots they are. She hated doing this to the ones who were friends with her, truly she did, but what else was she supposed to do?

It's already been years now since she declared independence from England, and she didn't regret it, but she also wasn't proud of it, knowing many innocent lives were needlessly taken. She knew as much as England did that the soldiers on both sides had families, lives they wanted to go back to, and she shed a tear for each soldier who had fallen, like she still does today.

They were brave souls, even while knowing they might never see their families and loved ones again. How could America not shed a tear at that? You'd have to be completely heartless to not to.

Now, as a mother, America knew her children will have to leave her sooner or later, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy (it never is when you're a loving parent), but she will have to let them go, for they were their own persons, and she had no right to take that from her children of all people.

Though, she only hoped they would keep their promise of taking care of themselves and visiting her as often as they are able.

That was something England never did with her, and that was why he'll never understand. He refused to let her go, refused to see her as her own person, and now look at where that's got them.

America won't lie when she says that maybe she still cares for the older nation, but now, he's given her more than one reason to not care. They all have, the nations, including her own brother Canada.

If the War of 1812 was anything to go by, and even today.

While she may seem to laugh off their cruel and immature remarks on the outside, inside her heart is hardening. She understood now; the England she knew died before the Revolution, and the current England took his place. Canada had been deceased before the same amount of time. Everyone was becoming dead to her, and, sad thing is, they didn't even know it.

America doubted they ever would.

She didn't care if she had to destroy any nation off the face of the earth, if they collapsed upon themselves, nothing. If it was to protect her country and her people, then so be it. However, she will not because of some petty words. There were still some good people in those countries, so unlike their countries' personifications, and in all honesty America felt terrible for those people for having to live in said country.

If those idiots thought she was immature, they didn't know how scarred and cold she was. She has seen wars, seen her children needlessly harmed, had been ripped apart from the inside out and sewed back together, and had been alone to deal with those things. Her children were too young to participate in those practices, and America didn't want to take away more of their childhood at such an age.

Sadly, she can't protect them forever, and even she knows that!

Those people--England, France, and even Canada--were not her family. They lost that right long ago, and they didn't even know it. They thought she was expendable, and that hurt at first. Now, she can't bring herself to give a damn.

This truly was a messed up world, and now her children may have to become a part of that.

Such a cruel, cruel world.

_The end_


	52. Author's Note

**Thank you so much for reading this work of mine. Although this was published on Wattpad long ago, this work is very dear to me.**

**Now, if you're wondering why I didn't add Puerto Rico, that's because the territory is not officially a state (and I don't know if or when it will), but I do plan on writing a one-shot about a personification of Puerto Rico, so be on the look out.**

**If you guys have any questions about my stories or wish to see the occasional fun-fact about them, go visit my Tumblr (link on my profile). However, please keep in mind that since I am relatively new to Tumblr and I have other things going on, I'm not going to be using it much, but that doesn't mean that it will stay that way.**

**Anyway, thank you so much to reading, and I hope you all have an awesome day!**

**~~~37054ljH**


End file.
